Viviendo para sobrevivir
by MademoiselleMichelle25
Summary: Tras la muerte de sus padres y de su pequeño hermano, Kagome se cierra ante cualquier emoción o sentimiento. No se permite volver a pasar por aquel dolor jamás. No se permite que ninguna persona vuelva a destrozarle el corazón de esa forma, y dejarla abandonada a su suerte. Ella nació destinada a sobrevivir.
1. Prefacio

**Viviendo para_ sobrevivir._**

_Tras la muerte de sus padres y de su pequeño hermano, Kagome se cierra ante cualquier emoción o sentimiento. No se permite volver a pasar por aquel dolor jamás. No se permite que ninguna persona vuelva a destrozarle el corazón de esa forma, y dejarla abandonada a su suerte. Ella nació destinada a sobrevivir._

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a _**Inuyasha,**_ el manga de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es enteramente **_mía._**

* * *

><p><strong>Prefacio<strong>

_22 de Junio, 2009_

Se paró en frente de las tres tumbas, y nada. No salía una lágrima, ni un sollozo, ni un murmullo. Nada. Habían dicho que era producto del shock, aunque ella no estaba muy segura.

La gente se movía a su alrededor y el cielo, cubierto de una fina capa de nubes grises, largaba una sutil llovizna. Varias personas se habían acercado a ella a expresarles sus condolencias, pero le restó importancia.

No le importaba nada, ni nadie, porque ellos se habían ido. Se habían ido y la habían dejado allí. Sola.

_¿Por qué? _Susurró. El viento meció su castaño cabello dejando oculta parte de su cara. _¿Por qué así? _

No se había dado cuenta que tres pares de ojos la observaban a la distancia, preocupados por ella. No sabían cómo reaccionaría después del shock. A tres días del accidente no habían logrado que comiera, bebiera o incluso dijese alguna palabra. Era como un zombi. Una vez lograron que se levantara de la cama, pero fue por breve tiempo. Después no hubo ningún avance más.

– **Se ha quedado sin nada, ¿a dónde va a ir ahora?** –musitó la joven de ojos café.

– **He escuchado que se iría a vivir con el abuelo, a Nagasaki.**

– **Eso es bastante lejos** –había un matiz de tristeza en la voz del joven de cabello blanco.

– **Podríamos sugerirle que se quedase en la casa de alguno de nosotros, ¿no?** –expresó la idea el segundo joven.

– **Sango tu eres su mejor amiga.**

La joven miró a su amiga a la distancia, que seguía parada en frente de las lápidas con tres rosas en su mano. Pudo sentir su dolor, su tristeza. No quería dejarla sola en aquel momento, no podía permitir que se fuera tan lejos.

Volvió la vista hacía sus amigos.

– **Hablaré hoy con mis padres, estoy segura de que me dirán que sí. Kagome es como una segunda hija para ellos.**

Los tres amigos estaban seguros de que era mejor que se mantuvieran cerca. Sabían bien como era Kagome. Se encerraría en su dolor sin dejar que nadie se acercara, sin dejar que nadie pudiera evitar su caída.

Estuvieron callados un rato, sumidos cada uno en sus desastrosos pensamientos, hasta que Miroku rompió el silencio.

– **No podemos dejar que se autodestruya.**

Sango asintió pensativa. Inuyasha sólo se limitó a mirarlo.

En el otro extremo, Kagome seguía parada allí, lamentándose en su interior. _Si cada pasó marca la memoria y el tiempo nunca vuelve atrás,_ pensó con tristeza. _Como desearía poder cambiar todo esto._

Levantó su cara al cielo y dejó que la llovizna mojara su piel. Visualizó los rostros de su padre y de su pequeño hermano en su mente, y el agujero de su pecho ardió con intensidad. Suspiró. Ya no podía seguir en aquel lugar tan lúgubre, pero sentía que si se iba dejaría atrás a su familia. El mero pensamiento la rompía en mil pedazos.

Besó las rosas que tenía en su mano y las depositó cada una en una tumba. Recorrió con sus ojos los nombres de su familia escritos en las lápidas, y se fue.

Abandonó el cementerio tan silenciosamente que nadie se dio cuenta de su ausencia. Las pocas personas que quedaban no habían notado que la hija de la pareja fallecida se había marchado. Sus amigos tampoco lo notaron. Seguían sumidos en sus penosos pensamientos.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. Ese día, ese 22 de junio, fue la última vez que el trio vio a Kagome Higurashi.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Viviendo para **_**Sobrevivir**_

_Tras la muerte de sus padres y de su pequeño hermano, Kagome se cierra ante cualquier emoción o sentimiento. No se permite volver a pasar por aquel dolor jamás. No se permite que ninguna persona vuelva a destrozarle el corazón de esa forma, y dejarla abandonada a su suerte. Ella nació destinada a sobrevivir._

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a _**Inuyasha,**_ el manga de Rumiko Takahasgi. La historia es enteramente _**mía.**_

**Capitulo Uno**

_**Oportunidades únicas**_

_Seis años después._

_13 de Agosto, 2015_

_¡Bueeeeenos días Kyoto! Hoy tenemos un hermoso día soleado, de unos 26ºC. Les podría aconsejar una remera sin mangas, una musculosa… _golpe. Las palabras del conductor seguían sonando en sus oídos mientras trataba de despegar los ojos. 8:02 am.

– **¡Arrrrrrrg!**– suspiró. Tenía un largo día por delante. Universidad. Entregar trabajos. Estudiar para los exámenes finales. Las practicas. Uf, pensar en todas las cosas que tenía que hacer, hacía que le doliera la cabeza.

Se levantó a regañadientes y se metió en la ducha. Dejó que el sueño y el cansancio (porque no eran la misma cosa) se escabulleran por la regadera. Salió como nueva. Se puso su short tiro alto favorito, junto con una remera azul con un sugerente escote en V y unas sandalias negras. Simple, pero femenina. Recogió su castaño cabello en un moño flojo y se preparó un café. No podía empezar el día sin su café. Termino, le dio de comer a su fiel amigo y compañero Buyo, y partió.

De camino a la universidad se encontró pensando en sus amigos. No los había olvidado ni un solo día de aquellos seis años. Se preguntó qué estarían haciendo, si seguirían viéndose, juntándose. _¿Sango y Miroku seguirían juntos? _Una risita se escapó de sus labios. Aquellos dos siempre fueron inseparables. Y qué sería de Inuyasha. Esta vez, lo que se escapó de sus labios fue un suspiro. Se había ido sin decirles ninguna palabra, sin dejarles una explicación, ni siquiera llamó después de un tiempo. No podía, no cuando estaba así de rota. No podía permitir que ellos malgastaran su vida tratando de arreglar a su muy dañada amiga. Eso hubiera sido egoísta.

– **¡Hey Higurashi!**– la voz de Houjo la saco de sus pensamientos.

– **Hola Houjo, buen día**– la castaña sonrío amablemente a su compañero.

Houjo era aquel tipo de chico del que cualquier chica caería rendida a sus pies. Guapo, con un esbelto cuerpo. Rico, pero no presumido. Y sobre todo con una personalidad que destacaba por su amabilidad y cortesía. Pero Kagome no caía ante sus encantos. Oh no, eso ni pensarlo.

Ella no permitía que nadie se le acercara, por lo menos no lo suficiente como para encariñarse. El solo pensamiento de ser abandonada nuevamente dolía como el infierno.

– **Hey Kagome, ¿me estas escuchando?**– la mano de Houjo se balanceaba de arriba abajo enfrente de la cara de la chica.

– **Lo siento, ¿qué decías?**– reanudó su caminata hacía la universidad mientras el joven la seguía.

– **Te estaba preguntando si habías terminado el informe de bioética II.**

– **Ah, eso. Si, justo anoche lo terminé. ¿Lo necesitas?**

El chico la miró y luego suspiró.

– **La verdad es que esperaba que pudieras ayudarme un poco con eso. Algo así como, ¿clases de apoyo?**

Silencio. Ya se esperaba que la conversación tomara ese rumbo. Desde que lo había conocido, Houjo intentaba cualquier cosa con tal de convencerla de salir con él. Se había vuelto muy persistente. Por no decir insoportable. O irritante.

Kagome se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

– **Houjo ya sabes que yo no doy ese tipo de clases**– hizo una breve pausa y frunció el entrecejo. – **De hecho, ¡no doy ningún tipo de clases!**– lo miró intentando calmar su arranque de ira. – **Hay personas que se especializan en eso acá en la universidad, que estarían interesados en ayudarte. No me necesitas para eso. Ahora, con tu permiso, tengo cosas que hacer**– y con eso dejó al joven Akitoki clavado en la acera, con su mandíbula colgando por la sorpresa.

El resto del día pasó tranquilo. Entregó los trabajos que le correspondía entregar, tomó sus respectivos apuntes del día, almorzó, siguió con sus apuntes, y así. Volvió a su departamento para cambiarse y así comenzar con sus prácticas.

Las prácticas se daban en un hospital público cerca de la universidad. Ahí un grupo de estudiantes, incluida ella, observaban y si se daba la oportunidad, participaban de la actividad del hospital.

Se reunió con su grupo y comenzó con las dichosas prácticas. Lo cierto es que, ¡le encantaban! La mayoría de la gente, también muchos de sus compañeros, llegaban a sentir repulsión por un poco de sangre, de vómito, ver tripas o cosas así. Pero a ella le parecía tan normal que no se imaginaba un día sin hacer las prácticas.

La tarde transcurrió rápido, dando paso a la noche. Al final de las prácticas, el profesor a cargo la llamó sacándola del grupo.

– **Kagome te llamo aquí aparte porque tengo una oportunidad única para ti**– le dijo el hombre de cincuenta y tantos años.

Ella sólo pudo parpadear sorprendida.

– **Mira, eres de lejos la mejor estudiante. Destacas con tus intachables notas, y además te fascina esto de las prácticas.**

Kagome siguió sin saber que contestar.

– **Estas a punto graduarte, sólo te faltan los exámenes finales**– continuó su profesor. – **Me han llamado del mejor hospital de Tokio, tú sabes, el que está en Chiyoda. Necesitan una enfermera, y yo les dije que tenía a la persona indicada para ese puesto**– sonrió satisfecho, con un deje de orgullo.

Parpadeo. Parpadeo.

– **Tú Kagome.**

* * *

><p><em>Hago el primer capítulo cortito y conciso, seguido del prefacio así se dan una idea de a dónde va todo. Si te <em>_**gustó **__este primer capítulo déjame un __**review! **__A partir del segundo ya van a ser más largos los capítulos, espero que les haya gustado este._

Señorita Michelle


	3. Capitulo 2

**Viviendo para **_**Sobrevivir**_

_Tras la muerte de sus padres y de su pequeño hermano, Kagome se cierra ante cualquier emoción o sentimiento. No se permite volver a pasar por aquel dolor jamás. No se permite que ninguna persona vuelva a destrozarle el corazón de esa forma, y dejarla abandonada a su suerte. Ella nació destinada a sobrevivir._

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a _**Inuyasha,**_ el manga de Rumiko Takahasgi. La historia es enteramente _**mía.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Dos<strong>

_**Viejos amigos**_

_Dos meses después_

La sala de urgencias era un desastre. Al parecer un colectivo había chocado contra otro, y los heridos no dejaban de llegar al hospital.

El hospital de Chiyoda. El mejor hospital en todo Tokio. Y le habían dado una oportunidad. Claro que no era más que una simple enfermera, pero mediante pasaban los meses más aprendía y más avanzaba. Algún día llegaría a ser un gran médico.

– **¿Kagome podrías ayudarme aquí?**– le preguntó Naoko, la médica, que era una de sus superiores.

– **Por supuesto**– susurró y se puso manos a la obra.

A la mitad del día ya casi ni quedaba ningún herido, ni ningún caso de gravedad. Habían actuado tan rápido y con tanta eficacia que el resto del día iría tranquilo. O eso creía.

– **¡Ayuda! ¡Que alguien nos ayude!**– entró gritando una mujer. A su lado un hombre sostenía en brazos a una niña. Una mancha roja se extendía a través de la camiseta de la pequeña, mientras que sus manos, agarradas sobre su estómago, también estaban manchadas de sangre.

Naoko junto con otras enfermeras corrieron hacía la joven pareja. Colocaron a la niña en una camilla y le pidieron por favor a los padres que esperaran en la sala de espera. Kagome no perdió el tiempo y se apresuró a la habitación donde estaban atendiendo a la niña.

– **Tiene un corte profundo en la parte del estómago, y hay una hemorragia horrible**– comunicó Naoko.

La castaña empezó a comprobar signos vitales, la respiración, reflejos y demás. La pequeña estaba inconsciente, seguro de tanta sangre que había perdido.

– **Tenemos que subirla a cirugía. Kagome encárgate de informarles a los padres**– gritó Naoko. – **También hay que hacerle una transfusión, Satsuki…**– la voz de la médica se desvaneció a medida que traspasaba las puertas.

Entró a la sala de espera buscando, a los que suponía, eran los padres de la niña. Los divisó en una esquina de la sala. La mujer lloraba quedadamente ocultando la cara entre sus manos, mientras que el hombre la abrazaba tratando de consolarla.

– **No ha sido tu culpa, los accidentes pasan cariño**– la mano del hombre acariciaba dulcemente el pelo de la mujer.

Había algo raramente familiar en ellos.

– **Yo debería haberla vigilado, ¿cómo es que fui tan estúpida de dejarla sola?** – gimoteó la mujer.

Kagome se aclaró la garganta.

– **Disculpen, ¿ustedes son los padres de la pequeña?**

– **Ai Sasaki. Si, somos los padres**– se apresuró a decir el hombre.

Kagome sacó una planilla y una lapicera. Tenía que anotar los datos.

– **Soy la enfermera Higurashi, necesito comentarles la situación de su hija y tomarle los datos**– canturreó mientras escribía el nombre de la niña en la planilla.

El hombre y la mujer se miraron por un segundo. Luego esta última miro a la castaña que seguía concentrada en la hoja.

– **¿Kagome? ¿Eres tú?**– preguntó con la voz estrangulada de haber estado llorando.

La chica levantó la vista de lo que estaba haciendo, claramente confundida.

– **Si, ¿nos conocemos de algún lado?**

La mujer se paró de su asiento y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. Esto sólo hizo que Kagome entendiera menos lo que pasaba.

– **Somos nosotros Kagome. Sango y Miroku**– respondió la mujer soltándola.

La comprensión la golpeó. Eran sus amigos. Aquellos que no veía desde hacía seis años. Aquellos que dejo sin ninguna explicación.

– **¡Oh por Dios!**– exclamó. – **¡Sango!**– esta vez fue la castaña la que la abrazo.

Ella los había echado de su vida y esta los había puesto de nuevo en ella. No cabía en sí de emoción.

– **¡Miroku!**– saltó a abrazar a su amigo. Este le devolvió el abrazo con una gran sonrisa.

– **¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?**– le preguntó Sango mientras volvía a ubicarse en su asiento.

Kagome se sentó a su lado. Por un rato no supo que contestar. Estaba realmente feliz de haber encontrado a sus amigos de nuevo. _No puedo creer que esto esté pasando _pensó.

– **Después de aquel día me fui a vivir con mi abuelo**– le contestó.

– **No puede ser. Nosotros fuimos a buscarte a Nagasaki y tu abuelo nos dijo que no sabía nada de ti**– su amiga negaba con total frustración.

– **No, no ese abuelo. Me fui a Kyoto, con mi abuelo paterno.**

– **Pensé que tu…**– dudó por un segundo si decirlo o no. – **Que tu familia no se hablaba con tu abuelo.**

Suspiró. Ya no le dolía hablar del tema, de algún modo había logrado superarlo. Pero eso no quería decir que le agradara recodar.

– **Ciertamente no se hablaban. No sé qué problema tuvo mi padre con su padre. Pero cuando fui a su casa, después de hablarle sobre el accidente, me acogió con gusto**– resumió.

El silencio reinó durante un rato.

– **Deben de odiarme**– comentó, de repente, Kagome. Bajó su mirada a sus manos, vagamente avergonzada.

– **No cariño, ¿por qué dices eso?**– le preguntó su amiga tomando sus manos.

– **Es que me fui y no les di ni una explicación.**

– **Lo entendimos Kagome**– fue Miroku quien habló esta vez. – **Entendimos que necesitabas tu espacio para sanar. Estábamos más que dispuestos a ayudarte, pero entendimos que te fueras.**

Las lágrimas empezaban a agruparse en los ojos de la castaña. No podía creer que sus amigos estuvieran allí, y más que nada, no podía creer que le hubieran perdonado lo que hizo.

– **¡Los extrañé tanto!**– sollozó abrazando a sus amigos.

Sango frotó la espalda de su amiga, tratando de consolarla. Los tres amigos permanecieron abrazados durante unos minutos. Luego Kagome se recompuso y se acomodó en su asiento.

– **Bueno, no quiero arruinar la emoción del reencuentro, pero tengo que hablarles de su hija**– les comentó a los jóvenes padres.

Ellos asintieron con seriedad. Pudo notar que Sango volvía a tener una expresión triste.

– **Tiene un corte bastante profundo en el estómago así que necesitaron subirla a cirugía. También requiere de una transfusión debido a que perdió mucha sangre.**

Sango sollozó y su cara volvió a empaparse de lágrimas.

– **Sh, no te preocupes. Vas a ver que todo va a estar bien**– consoló la castaña a su amiga. –**Miroku necesito que me llenes esta planilla con los datos de Ai**– le tendió la hoja con la lapicera a su amigo y luego se dedicó a consolar a Sango.

Al cabo de una horas la operación había terminado, la transfusión estaba hecha y la niña estaba fuera de peligro.

– **Necesitaremos que se quede un par de noches más en observación, para ir controlando su recuperación**– les dijo Naoko a la pareja. – **Después de que una enfermera la revise podrán subir a verla**– y con esto, la joven médica, dejó la sala.

Kagome fue la encargada de revisar a la niña. Habiéndose reencontrado con sus mejores amigos, decidió que era mejor que fuera ella quien revisara a su hija, ya que empezaba a considerarla como una sobrina.

Entró en la habitación de la pequeña y se percató de que esta estaba despierta.

– **Hola pequeña, ¿cómo te encuentras?**– le preguntó cariñosamente a medida que se acercaba a su lado.

La niña la miró un momento, dubitativa.

– **Duele un poco**– contestó después de unos segundos.

Kagome comprobó su ritmo cardíaco, su respiración, sus reflejos, y al final, revisó las vendas.

– **Lo sé linda, luego te daremos algo para que deje de doler, ¿sí?**– le sonrío tratando de inspirarle confianza.

Ai asintió acomodándose en su pequeña cama. Era un poco incomoda y fría. Kagome se sentó a su lado.

– **Sabes, yo soy muy amiga de tus papis.**

– **¿De verdad?**– la voz de la niña reflejaba emoción.

– **Si, los conozco desde muy chicos. Éramos compañeros de colegio**– y se aventuró a contarle un montón de anécdotas sobre sus amigos.

No se percató que desde la puerta, que estaba entreabierta, la observaban un par de ojos dorados.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo. Iba a subirlo la semana que viene, pero como me voy de vacaciones se los dejo como regalo. Vuelvo el 18, así que supongo que el 19 o 20 ya estará la actualización. Si te <em>_**gustó **__este capítulo déjame tu __**review!**__ Mil gracias por los favoritos. _

Mademoiselle Michelle.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Viviendo para **_**Sobrevivir**_

_Tras la muerte de sus padres y de su pequeño hermano, Kagome se cierra ante cualquier emoción o sentimiento. No se permite volver a pasar por aquel dolor jamás. No se permite que ninguna persona vuelva a destrozarle el corazón de esa forma, y dejarla abandonada a su suerte. Ella nació destinada a sobrevivir._

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a _**Inuyasha,**_ el manga de Rumiko Takahasgi. La historia es enteramente _**mía.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Tres<strong>

_**Reencuentro**_

Cuando terminó de contarle todas sus aventuras a la niña, esta finalmente se durmió. Se encaminó a la puerta decidida a decirle a sus amigos que pasaran a ver a su hija que ya se encontraba mucho mejor. Aunque Ai estaba dormida se les permitía quedarse con ella.

Pero cuando se dio la vuelta, se quedó en blanco.

La puerta estaba abierta de par en par. Aunque no era eso lo que la petrificó. Fue la persona que se encontraba de pie allí, frente a ella.

Esa persona que fue su primer amor en la adolescencia. Esa persona que dejó sin darle siquiera una explicación. Esa persona que creyó que había olvidado, pero que en lo más profundo de su corazón sabía que seguía amando. Esa persona que pensó que no vería nunca más. Y que ahora estaba allí.

Inuyasha Takayama.

Parecía que no había pasado el tiempo para él. Estaba un poco más alto y se notaba un poco más fuerte que hace unos seis años, pero lo demás seguía intacto.

Su cabello blanco ahora lucía atado y vestía una musculosa negra que dejaba ver sus musculosos brazos. Traía un pantalón militar junto con unas botas negras que resaltaban su altura. Y sus ojos. Esos hermosos ojos de un dorado líquido que te llegaban al alma y te derretían.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó allí, mirándolo. Al cabo de unos minutos él reaccionó.

– **¿Kagome?**– su voz sonaba un poco nerviosa, lo que para ella no pasó desapercibido. _¿Él está nervioso?_

Dejo la chaqueta, que hacía juego con su pantalón, a un lado y se aventuró a dar unos cuantos pasos más. Ella seguía sin decir nada. Estaba muda de asombro.

El agujero de su pecho rugió. Había algo que había hecho que la muerte de sus padres y de su hermano fuera dolorosamente insoportable y difícil de superar, y eso fue haberlo dejado a él. Se había ido porque creyó que él se quedaría a su lado sólo para ayudarla a superar aquel momento y luego se iría a hacer su vida. Y el pensamiento de que la volvieran a abandonar la volvía loca. Decidió que era mejor abandonar todo junto de una sola vez, antes de que todo la abandonara a ella.

– **¿Inuyasha?**– preguntó con la voz quebrada. Si no se recomponía rápido rompería a llorar allí, y eso era lo último que quería.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa radiante. No se había dado cuenta de cuanto lo había extrañado hasta ese momento.

– **Sango y Miroku me pidieron que viniera a ver a Ai mientras ellos iban a arreglarse un poco**– le respondió este todavía con la sonrisa en su cara.

– **¡Ah, sí! Ai ya está bien. Está descansando por ahora. **

Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo reaccionar. Él tenía mucho para preguntarle, principalmente por qué rayos se había ido sin ninguna explicación, y ella no quería tener que responder a sus preguntas.

Él dio un paso más, quedando así a escasos centímetros. Marrón frente a dorado.

– **¿Dónde diablos te has metido todo este tiempo?**–su tono cambio de tranquilo a enojado y eso la asustó. No esperaba que la abrazara y le dijera que la había extrañado tanto como ella a él, pero tampoco se esperaba esta reacción.

Retrocedió un paso y dio con la pared. Él avanzó arrinconándola. Empezó a impacientarse al no recibir una respuesta.

– **Yo… eh…**– no sabía cómo explicarle porqué se había marchado. No sentía que fuera el lugar adecuado para esa conversación.

– **¿Interrumpo algo?**– una voz suave los sacó de su pequeño mundo.

Allí, parada en el umbral de la puerta, se encontraba una chica que suponía tenía su edad. Se quedó casi sin aliento al notar el parecido entre ella y aquella muchacha. Su pelo era castaño, un tono más oscuro que el de ella, y le llegaba hasta la cintura. Sus ojos eran de un intenso marrón y su tez tan blanca como la nieve. Era preciosa.

– **Kikyo llegaste**– Inuyasha se acercó a la chica y la besó. El corazón de Kagome dio un vuelco y de pronto le dieron ganas de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Inuyasha se apartó un poco de la chica y la miro.

– **Kagome te presento a Kikyo, mi novia. Kikyo, ella es una muy buena amiga mía, Kagome**– las presentó el joven.

Kikyo se acercó a Kagome y le tendió la mano.

– **Un gusto**– dijo cortésmente aunque con un deje de desagrado en la voz.

– **Igualmente**– le respondió la enfermera estrechando su mano. – **Si me disculpan necesito seguir con mi trabajo**– abandonó la habitación sin dejar que ninguno de los dos respondiera.

Decidió no iba a dejar que le afectara lo que había pasado recientemente y siguió con su trabajo el resto del día.

Cuando supo que Inuyasha y su muy amigable novia dejaron el edificio, paso por la habitación de Ai para asegurarse como estaba. Se encontró allí con Sango y Miroku.

– **¡Tía Kago!**– la saludó la niña alegremente. Ella no pudo más que reírse ante la expresión de sorpresa en los rostros de sus amigos.

– **Deberían de ver como lucen sus caras**– se burló aparentando estar decepcionada. La verdad es que había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde con la niña y ya la había adoptado como una sobrina, al igual que ella como su tía.

– **Lo siento Kagome, es que sólo has pasado una tarde con ella, ¡y ya te ama!– **replicó Sango entusiasmada. La idea de que su hija haya aceptado a su mejor amiga como tía le encantaba.

– **¿Quién puede resistirse a mis encantos?**– bromeó pestañeando muchas veces. Sus amigos junto con su nueva sobrina se doblaron de la risa ante su expresión angelical.

– **Es verdad tía, ¿quién puede?**–le contestó Ai con una sonrisa. Kagome le sonrío en respuesta.

_Inuyasha puede_ pensó tristemente. Su semblante cayó y sus amigos se dieron cuenta.

– **¿Te has cruzado con Inuyasha?**– le preguntó intentando sonar desinteresada. En verdad era que a los dos le interesaba. Desde que eran adolescentes se habían dado cuenta de lo mucho que se querían Inuyasha y Kagome, y siempre habían intentado que se declararan su amor, aunque habían fallado horriblemente en eso.

– **Ah, eso. Si, con él y su amorosa novia**– escupió Kagome. No quería admitirlo ni que se le notara, pero aquella chica le había caído tan mal desde el momento en que él la besó. Tampoco quería admitirse a ella misma que estaba celosa. _¿Cómo puedo estar celosa de alguien que olvidé hace años? Tonta Kagome _se reprendió mentalmente.

– **¿Kikyo vino aquí?**– preguntó Miroku sorprendido. A la joven pareja tampoco le hacía mucha gracia aquella chica.

– **Si, y sigue insistiendo en que la llame Tía**– se quejó Ai. – **Yo no quiero mami, así que ella no puede obligarme, ¿no?**

– **No cariño, no puede**– Sango se sentó a su hija tratando de tranquilizarla.

– **Preguntó por qué me había ido**– soltó Kagome. La sala enmudeció un segundo.

– **Hemos tratado de explicarle pero él no se lo tomó tan bien como nosotros**– respondió rápidamente Miroku.

– **¿Y qué le dijiste?**– le preguntó su amiga.

– **No llegué a responderle, justo llego Kikyo**– contestó. – **Y la verdad no es una conversación que quiera volver a tener.**

– **Estoy casi segura de que no te va a dejar en paz hasta que escuche tu versión de los hechos.**

– **Si, pues bueno, sé muy bien como escabullirme**– dijo y les guiño un ojo. Sus amigos estallaron en risas.

– **Oh si, lo sabemos muy bien**– le dijo su amigo y ella se unió a sus risas.

– **Y cuéntenme, ¿cómo es que terminaron con esta bella criaturita?**– les preguntó Kagome mientras revolvía el pelo castaño de la pequeña Ai.

– **Después de que te fueras, y de buscarte como unos locos, Miroku y yo seguimos con nuestra relación. Y al cabo de un año decidimos mudarnos a Tokio**– comenzó a contar Sango.

– **Estaba por pedirle matrimonio a Sango cuando me sorprendió con la noticia de que estaba embarazada**– comentó entre risas su marido. – **Ya sabes, eso sólo hizo que se apresurara todo el tema de la boda. Cierta señorita no quería que se notara su panza.**

– **¡Oye! Intenta casarte tú estando embarazado, con las hormonas a full y tu panza inflada como un globo**– lo reprendió su esposa mientras Kagome y Ai rompían en risas.

– **Sango se recibió de abogada y yo de arquitecto.**

– **¿Y qué ha sido de ti Kagome?**– preguntó Sango interesada por su amiga.

– **Bueno después de que me fui a vivir a Kyoto empecé a estudiar medicina. Cuando terminé mi carrera me ofrecieron venir a trabajar aquí como enfermera, y acá estamos**– hizo un gesto hacía la habitación.

– **¿Tú crees en las coincidencias?**– preguntaron al unísono Sango y Miroku.

– **No, yo creo en el destino**– les contestó a sus amigos. Ellos la abrazaron fuertemente, abrazo al que no tardó en unirse su sobrina.

– **Me alegro tanto de haberlos encontrado, y de haberte conocido a ti pequeña**– le dedicó una enorme sonrisa a Ai.

– **Y nosotros a ti Kago**– le dijo con dulzura su amiga a la vez que depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

– **Lamento interrumpir tan bella escena**– retumbó una voz desde la entrada. Todos se giraron para ver a Inuyasha. –** Aquí le traigo la ropa a Ai. **

– **¡Tío Inu!**– la niña parecía más que encantada de volver a verlo. Corrió y abrazó a su tío.

– **Con cuidado pequeña, todavía no te recuperas del todo**– la reprendió amorosamente. A Kagome comenzó a latirle fuertemente el corazón, como si se desatara una carrera desenfrenada en su pecho.

– **Yo soy fuerte como mi tío**– le sacó la lengua su sobrina.

Él la depositó en el piso y le revolvió el cabello.

– **Ya lo creo**– le sonrío.

– **Gracias Inuyasha**– le dijo Sango agarrando el bolso lleno de ropa.

– **No hay de que Sango.**

Los ojos dorados se cruzaron con los ojos chocolates. Él le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos. Ella bajo la vista levemente ruborizada. No sabía porque se sentía tonta cerca de él.

– **Bueno yo ya tengo que irme, termino mi horario**– comentó Kagome, más para sus amigos que para aquel hombre. Se volvió y miro a su pequeña sobrina. –**Mañana vendré a ver como estas, ¿sí?**– le sonrío. La niña le devolvió la sonrisa.

– **Claro que si tía, te estaré esperando**– le contestó dándole un beso.

– **¿Tía?**– preguntó Inuyasha confundido. Nadie le prestó atención. A Kagome empezó a molestarle la actitud del chico. _¿Qué diablos le pasa? Primero me sonríe cuando me reconoce y después se comporta como un imbécil _pensó.

– **Bueno Miroku, Sango los veo mañana**– saludó a sus amigos. Se volvió hacía el peliplateado. – **Inuyasha**– le dedicó un asentimiento y se fue.

– **Kagome**– dijo este, aunque la chica ya no se encontraba en la habitación.

Kagome caminó de vuelta a su departamento bajo la estrellada noche, repasando aquel día. No podía creer que había encontrado a sus amigos de nuevo y que tenía una sobrina nueva. Y no podía creer que se había reencontrado con Inuyasha. Pensó que nunca más volvería a verlo. También pensó que se lo había sacado del corazón, pero aparentemente se había equivocado.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hoooooolaaaa! Aquí estoy nuevamente, como les prometí. Ayer llegué de mis muy merecidas vacaciones y hoy les dejo aquí este nuevo capítulo. Si te <em>_**gustó **__déjame tu __**review!**__ Gracias por los comentarios y los favoritos, gracias a ello sigo aquí escribiendo. _

_Es un poquito cortito este cap, pero es que hoy estoy medio falta de inspiración sumándole todo el cansancio que tengo. Les prometo que van a venir capítulos más largos!_

Mademoiselle Michelle.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Viviendo para **_**Sobrevivir**_

_Tras la muerte de sus padres y de su pequeño hermano, Kagome se cierra ante cualquier emoción o sentimiento. No se permite volver a pasar por aquel dolor jamás. No se permite que ninguna persona vuelva a destrozarle el corazón de esa forma, y dejarla abandonada a su suerte. Ella nació destinada a sobrevivir._

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a _**Inuyasha,**_ el manga de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es enteramente _**mía.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Cuatro<strong>

_**Un par de copas de más**_

El cielo se alzaba majestuoso sobre su cabeza mientras se encaminaba a otro día de trabajo. La noche anterior no había logrado dormir bien ni lo suficiente pensado en todo lo acontecido. Encontrarse nuevamente con sus amigos y con su viejo amor no era algo con lo que contaba, ni a lo que estuviera preparada. No lo malinterpreten, no es que no estuviera feliz. Es sólo que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se había cerrado a las personas y a albergar cualquier tipo de sentimiento, que la asustaba que ellos estuvieran nuevamente ahí. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Sabía que tenía dos opciones; mantener su amistad al margen o arriesgarse a dejarlos entrar nuevamente. Con Sango y Miroku no tenía problema en aplicar la segunda opción. Pero Inuyasha era otro tema. En él veía su pasado intacto. Ahí estaba todo el amor que algún día había sentido por alguien. Amor que había dejado atrás y estaba segura no quería recuperar. Así que la primera opción con él parecía la indicada.

Doblo la esquina preparada a tener otro día de trabajo, así fuera tranquilo o todo lo contrario.

Estaba tan encimada en sus pensamientos que no vio a la persona con la que acababa de tropezar.

– **¡Lo siento tanto!**– se acomodó su uniforme tratando de disculparse.

– **Sigues siendo un poco distraída, ¿eh?**– ¡Aquella voz!

Levantó la vista y se topó con aquellos ojos dorados que le derretían el alma.

– **Inuyasha**– susurró. No pudo disimular la sorpresa de verlo ahí. Y a él no le pasó desapercibido.

– **¿Sorprendida?**– su voz destilaba cierta arrogancia. Y para comprobarlo, vio que una sonrisa asomaba en su boca. _Maldito bastardo arrogante_ frunció el ceño.

– **Un poco**– admitió al fin. – **Creí que tendrías asuntos más importantes, como atender a tu novia, en vez de andar paseándote por un hospital.**

Una sombra cruzó por el rostro de Inuyasha. Toda expresión arrogante se perdió ante su nueva expresión ensombrecida.

– **Para tu información soy muy unido a Ai, me preocupo por ella**– contestó reacio. – **A demás, lo que haga o deje de hacer con **_**mi**_** novia, no es asunto tuyo**– dio media vuelta y entro en el hospital, perdiéndose de vista.

Kagome se quedó helada en su lugar. Desde que se habían reencontrado no había hecho nada más que tratarla con desprecio. _A la mierda la primera opción, no se merece ni eso _y entro en el hospital dando por terminado el tema.

Pasado el mediodía fue a visitar a su _nueva_ sobrina. Se encontró nuevamente con sus amigos que seguían allí. Dudaba de que se hubieran ido a su casa durante la noche, aunque ella les aseguró que siempre había una enfermera allí para cuidar de la niña.

– **Hola chicos**– saludó esbozando una sonrisa. – **Hola pequeña, ¿qué tal te sientes?**– se acercó a ella comprobando su estado.

– **Mucho mejor que ayer tía, ya no me duele. **

– **Eso está bien**– le dijo a la niña. Se volvió hacía sus amigos. – **Seguro que entre hoy y mañana le darán el alta médica y podrán llevarla a casa.**

– **¡Eso es fantástico Kagome!**– exclamó Sango mientras se acercaba a su amiga para darle un abrazo. – **Muchas gracias.**

– **No hay nada que agradecer Sango, es a lo que me dedico**– esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. – **A demás por esta niña haría lo que fuera**– revolvió el castaño cabello de Ai mientras esta reía.

Miroku, que hasta el momento había estado fuera de la conversación, habló.

– **¡Ey amor!**– exclamó para llamar la atención de su mujer. – **¿No sería genial que Kagome nos acompañara esta noche?**

El rostro de Sango se iluminó ante la idea. Miro a su amiga con una mirada cómplice.

– **Kago unos amigos nos invitaron a un bar esta noche, no estábamos seguros de ir y dejar a Ai aquí pero ella nos convenció de que ya era una niña grande y que no teníamos que estar todo el tiempo cuidándola**– una risita se escapó de sus labios. – **¿Qué te parece venir con nosotros?**– preguntó poniendo su mejor cara de cachorrito mojado.

Kagome dudó un segundo. Estaba muy segura que conocer gente nueva era una de las últimas cosas que quería hacer.

– **No creo, trabajo hasta tarde hoy**– se excusó.

– **¡Por favooooooor!**– rogó su amiga. – **No tenemos que ir temprano, podemos esperarte hasta que salgas del trabajo.**

– **No creo que sea una buena idea**– remató Kagome. Sus labios formaron una firme línea.

– **¿Por qué no? Es viernes, mañana no tienes que trabajar tan temprano, ¿o sí?**– la insistencia de Sango era poderosa. No quería defraudar a su amiga, pero no deseaba hacer amistades nuevas.

– **No, sólo tengo un turno a la tarde**– contestó con desinterés.

– **Lo ves. Di que sí, será divertido, te lo prometo**– levantó una mano mientras que la otra la ponía sobre su pecho. Eso hizo rendirse a Kagome aceptando su oferta entre risas.

– **De acuerdo**– aceptó meneando la cabeza. – **Es imposible discutir contigo. **

– **Ni que lo digas**– murmuró Miroku divertido. Sango, Kagome y Ai se echaron a reír con fuerza.

_Valdrá la pena arriesgarme _pensó Kagome. Una salida no iba a matarla, ¿no? Estaba resignada a aquella noche.

Después de intercambiar horarios y direcciones, se decidió que Miroku y Sango pasarían a buscarla por su departamento a eso de las once de la noche. Mientras tanto ella les prometió que se encargaría de que una de las enfermeras permaneciera con Ai toda la noche. Fue difícil convencer a la niña de que necesitaba aquellos cuidados. Al final la convencieron diciéndole que al día siguiente podría irse a su casa. Y antes de que se fuera a seguir con su trabajo, Sango le dio unos tips de cómo debía peinarse y que ropa debía usar.

El resto del día paso tranquilo. Sólo ingresó gente con heridas mínimas ese día al hospital. Por lo tanto también la dejaron irse temprano a casa.

A las nueve y media ya estaba pisando su departamento. Se apresuró abañarse, aunque teniendo el suficiente tiempo para relajarse, y cambiarse. Ahí se encontró con un obstáculo. Sólo tenía dos vestidos; uno negro de coctel, con una sola manga y apenas unos centímetros por arriba de las rodillas. Y uno azul hasta el piso, con un tajo en uno de los costados. Se decidió por el negro. No quería ir muy formal. Sólo era una noche en un bar.

Decidió que tampoco iba a maquillarse demasiado. Sólo un poco de mascara para pestañas y rubor. Le gustaba más el estilo natural.

A las once en punto Miroku y Sango la esperaban en la recepción.

– **¡Wow Kago! Te ves genial**– la halagó su amigo. – **No te sientas celosa querida**– se dirigió a su mujer. Esta le saco la lengua.

– **Impresionaras a todos los hombres en el bar**– se burló su amiga. Ella le puso los ojos en blanco.

– **Ya vámonos y terminemos esto cuanto antes. **

Llegaron al bar pasadas las once y veinte, resultó ser que quedaba un poco lejos. El lugar estaba atestado de gente y había que hacer fila para entrar. Sus amigos la condujeron hasta un grupo de gente en la parte de delante de la fila. Prácticamente eran los primeros.

– **Hola chicos, gracias por esperar**– saludó Miroku, a los que supuso, eran sus amigos, con los que pasarían toda la noche.

– **No hay de que hombrecito**– le respondió un hombre alto y moreno.

– **¡Tenemos una amiga para presentarles!**– anunció Sango con entusiasmo.

Todo el grupo de personas, tres chicos y dos chicas, se giraron a ver a Kagome. Sango la empujó un poco haciendo que se acercara más a ellos. Sabía que debía lucir nerviosa.

– **Chicos ella es Kagome, nuestra amiga de la que les hemos hablado**– presentó Sango haciendo gestos con la mano. – **Kago ellos son Hiroto, Ren y Shiro**– anunció primero a los hombres.

– **Es un placer señorita Kagome, soy Shiro**– dijo un hombre menudo de pelo rubio. Tomó su mano y le dio un beso. Las mejillas de Kagome se encendieron en un furioso rojo.

– **No le hagas caso, es un imbécil**– comentó el hombre que había saludado primero a Miroku. – **Soy Ren** – le tendió la mano con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Kagome se la estrechó devolviéndole la sonrisa. _Luce amable_.

– **Y yo soy Hiroto** – se presentó el último muchacho, un pelirrojo, haciendo una reverencia. La chica no pudo evitar reírse.

– **Ya, dejen de ser unos idiotas. Van a asustarla**– una mujer rubia de unos impresionantes ojos verdes se acercó a ella. – **Soy Yuna. Hemos oído mucho acerca de ti Kagome, es un placer conocerte.**

– **¡Oh! Igualmente Yuna**– sonrío a la chica mientras le estrechaba la mano.

– **Ella es Kasumi, mi hermana**– una mujer, un poco más baja que Yuna, de cabello castaño con reflejos colorados se les unió.

– **Hola Kagome, encantada de conocerte.**

– **Hola Kasumi**– la saludó tímidamente.

Todos parecían muy amables y encantadores, haciendo que la timidez inicial de Kagome desapareciera.

– **Bueno, ¿qué tal si terminamos las presentaciones, entramos y conseguimos unos tragos? Se me antojan unos mojitos**– dijo Ren.

Ya en el bar consiguieron una buena mesa cerca un pequeño escenario, donde una banda estaba preparando para tocar. Se acomodaron y pidieron unos mojitos para empezar.

– **Y, ¿a qué te dedicas Kagome?**– le preguntó Yuna como quien no quiere la cosa.

– **Soy enfermera. Estoy trabajando en el hospital de Chiyoda**– contestó alegremente a la pregunta.

– **Me han dicho que ese hospital es el mejor de todo Tokio**– apresuró a decir Hiroto.

– **Sí. Recibí una beca cuando me gradué.**

– **Les dije que era una cerebrito**– comentó Miroku haciendo que el grupo riera.

– **Oh, mira quién habla**– le dijo su mujer golpeándolo juguetonamente.

En ese momento llego la camarera con sus bebidas. Al mismo tiempo una banda, de lo que parecía ser rock, se presentó en el escenario.

Estuvieron charlando mientras escuchaban a la banda. Los amigos de sus amigos les contaron sobre sus vidas, y también le comentaron cómo habían conocido cada uno a Sango y a Miroku, y de qué forma habían creado su pequeño grupo. Al instante Kagome se sintió integrada. Pensó que venir había sido una magnifica elección.

Hasta que vio a cierta persona a la distancia. Inuyasha. Y no estaba solo. Venía con su amorosa novia colgada de su brazo.

Y como si fuera por arte de magia, en el preciso instante que ella lo miró, él levantó la vista para cruzarse con su mirada. De nuevo dorado frente a marrón. Últimamente pasaba muy seguido.

Inuyasha le sostuvo la mirada, una mirada que estaba cargada de resentimiento, de ira. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Él desvió la mirada a su novia y una sonrisa se formó en su cara.

– **¿Estás bien Kagome?**– Sango siguió la dirección de su mirada. – **Oh, ya veo.**

– **Yo sé que te vendrá bien**– dijo Miroku metiéndose en su conversación. Llamó a la camarera y pidió una vuelta de tequilas para todos.

Después de tres tequilas le siguieron unos margaritas para las chicas y unas cervezas para los chicos. A Kagome, que no estaba tan acostumbrada al alcohol, empezó a darle vueltas la cabeza.

– **Necesito ir un segundo al baño, ¿dónde está?**– le preguntó a su amiga que estaba enfrascada en una conversación con Yuna y Kasumi.

– **Por el pasillo a la derecha cielo, ¿quieres que te acompañe?**– preguntó preocupada por su amiga que no se veía nada bien.

– **No, estoy bien. Ya vuelvo**– y salió disparada en dirección al baño.

Ya en la privacidad del baño, se lavó las manos, se echó agua en la cara y ató su cabello en un semi moño. Sentía que la temperatura de su cuerpo debía estar como en cuarenta grados. Estaba ardiendo y quería vomitar.

Salió apresuradamente del baño y chocó contra alguien.

– **Uh, lo siento.**

– **Parece que tienes el hábito de chocarme**– de nuevo esa voz. Levantó la vista para encontrarse nada más y nada menos que a Inuyasha. De nuevo.

– **Tal vez si no te cruzaras tanto en mi camino no te chocaría**– comentó con desdén alejándose de él.

– **No te ves muy bien**– dijo siguiéndola.

La gente la chocaba haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Inuyasha le agarró el brazo para que pudiera mantenerse en pie.

– **Estoy perfectamente, no necesito tu ayuda**– escupió tratando de zafarse de su agarre. Lo último que necesitaba era que él le tuviera lastima.

Inuyasha le puso los ojos en blanco.

– **Vamos, te llevare a tu casa.**

Ella se lo quedo mirando estupefacta.

– **¿Estás loco? ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero que me lleves?**– se mordió el labio. _Estúpida, sí que quieres._

– **No me interesa lo que pienses, no voy a dejarte en este estado. Te voy a llevar a tu casa, ahora**– demandó empujándola hacía la salida.

– **¿Qué pasa con Miroku y Sango? Yo he venido con ellos, no puedo irme así sin más. ¿Y qué pasa con tu novia?**– se sacudió soltándose de su agarre. Él la miro impasible, y ella noto una chispa de preocupación en sus preciosos ojos dorados.

– **Yo les avisaré luego. Y no te preocupes por Kikyo, está bastante entretenida. Camina Kagome**– le ordenó al tiempo que la volvía a agarrar del brazo. Ella fijo su vista intentando localizar a Kikyo, la encontró al pie del escenario gritando y saltando emocionada por la banda que tocaba.

Al irse acercando a la entrada, la gente empezaba a agolparse sin permitirles el paso. Inuyasha pasó al frente agarrando la mano de Kagome para guiarla a la salida. Empezaba a ver cada vez más borroso.

Ya en su auto la acomodó en el asiento del acompañante y encendió el motor. Ella se le quedo viendo atontada.

– **Y bien, ¿dónde vives?**– le preguntó.

Silencio.

– **¡Kagome!**– la llamó medio gritando. Ella parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreírle tontamente. El alcohol empezaba a hacerle efecto. – **¿Dónde vives?**– insistió él.

Después de darle la dirección, y al cabo de veinte minutos, ya estaba estacionado frente a su edificio. Ella intentó torpemente bajarse del auto. Inuyasha le rodeo la cintura con un brazo e hizo que ella colocara el suyo en sus hombros.

– **¿Qué apartamento?**– preguntó.

– **¿Por qué tanta insistencia en cuidarme? Yo puedo sola**– se quejó arrastrando las palabras y tratando de alejarse de él.

– **Kagome, ¿qué apartamento?**

– **Bah, ya que. 6to D genio**– se burló. Él sólo le puso los ojos en blanco.

Una vez dentro del apartamento, la ayudó a cambiarse y la arropó en la cama. Se quedó mirándola un rato mientras se dormía. Antes de irse la voz de ella lo alarmó.

– **Sabes me gustaba más el Inuyasha de antes, el de ahora es un idiota arrogante que tiene una novia que se me parece**– comentó lanzando una risita.

Él se quedó estático ante la confesión.

– **¿Te gustaba?**– preguntó sin darse vuelta.

– **Oh, sí. Y mucho**– volvió a reírse.

Cuando él se dio la vuelta para exigirle que estaba diciendo, se encontró con que la chica ya estaba dormida y roncando suavemente. Se acercó y deposito un beso en su frente.

– **Duerme dulce Kagome.**

Ella se dio la vuelta tapándose la cara con un brazo. Él se fue.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola de nuevo! Se suponía que tenía que subir el cap ayer pero como el domingo fue mi cumpleaños de dieciocho ayer estuve todo el día con resaca jajaja Pero acá se los dejo. Si te <em>_**gustó **__este cap, dame un __**review! **__Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, favoritos y reviews! Intentaré subir seguidos los caps pero como el 3 de febrero empiezo la facultad se me va a hacer medio imposible, así que a tener paciencia. Nos vemosss! _

Mademoiselle Michelle.


	6. Capitulo 5

**Viviendo para **_**Sobrevivir**_

_Tras la muerte de sus padres y de su pequeño hermano, Kagome se cierra ante cualquier emoción o sentimiento. No se permite volver a pasar por aquel dolor jamás. No se permite que ninguna persona vuelva a destrozarle el corazón de esa forma, y dejarla abandonada a su suerte. Ella nació destinada a sobrevivir._

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a _**Inuyasha,**_ el manga de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es enteramente _**mía.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Especial<strong>

_**Vestigios del pasado**_

_Inuyasha POV_

_**Seis años atrás.**_

_**27 de Junio, 2009**_

– **¿Dónde diablos está?**– grité endemoniado. Habían pasado cinco días desde que Kagome se fue y nadie más supo de ella. Cinco miserables días. Y yo no había podido hacer nada al respecto. Me sentía una mierda.

– **Tranquilízate Inuyasha. De nada nos sirve perder la calma ahora**– musitó Miroku. Ciertamente, él era el más inteligente y responsable del grupo pero, ¿cómo demonios se le ocurría pedirme que me tranquilizara ahora?

– **Miroku tiene razón Inuyasha, por más que grites y patalees no vamos a encontrar a Kagome si no nos concentramos**– y ahí estaba Sango, dándole la razón a su novio. ¿Es que nadie podía entender mi desesperación?

– **Ya pasaron cinco días de mierda, y no tenemos una sola idea de dónde puede estar. ¿Cómo se les ocurre pedirme que me tranquilice?**– golpeé la mesa con mi puño. Ya me estaba sacando de mis casillas esta situación. – **A demás, miren si le ocurrió algo. Si le robaron, si la lastimaron, o algo por el estilo. No puedo ni siquiera pensarlo**– cubrí mi rostro con las manos tratando de mantener a borde las lágrimas.

– **Tranquilo hombre, que la vamos a encontrar**– intentó tranquilizarme Miroku, pero en el fondo yo sabía que algo iba mal. Muy mal.

– **Cuando estábamos hablando en el cementerio, mencionaste a un abuelo en Nagasaki**– dijo Sango pensativa. Yo la miré sin comprender. ¿A quién carajo le importaba su abuelo en este momento? Ella me miró y entendió mi desconcierto. – **Dijiste que se iría a vivir con él. **

Una lamparita se encendió en mi cabeza.

– **¡Eres una genia Sango!**– le di un rápido giro a mi silla y me lancé a abrazarla.

– **Sh, todavía nos falta averiguar la dirección**– saltó el inteligente Miroku.

– **Tengo una idea de dónde podemos averiguarla**– contrarrestó Sango.

Tras dos horas de larga búsqueda en la habitación de Kagome, logramos encontrar un papel con varias direcciones de los pocos familiares que le quedaban. Comenzaríamos con el abuelo, el cual sabíamos era el más allegado a ella. Luego seguiríamos con el resto.

– **Te dije que con la mente fresquita nos iba a ir mejor**– fanfarroneó Miroku. Le devolví la mirada de mala gana.

– **Ya. Sólo súbete al auto Miroku, antes de que te suba yo**– amenacé.

– **Si me lo dices así**– se encogió de hombros y subió.

Puse en marcha el todoterreno mientras hacía una plegaria silenciosa para encontrar a Kagome.

Al cabo de una hora de viaje, nos encontrábamos frente a una pequeña casa de estilo antigua. No parecía estar muy cuidada.

– **¿Seguro que es aquí?–** pregunté con desconfianza mientras bajaba del vehículo.

– **¿Estamos al 356?**– cuestionó a su vez Sango. Miré el número dorado que se encontraba ubicado en la puerta. Ciertamente era el 356.

– **Si, aquí es**– me respondí a mí mismo. No sabía por qué pero me sentía nervioso y emocionado al mismo tiempo. Quería volver a verla. No, _necesitaba_ volver a verla.

Miroku tocó el timbre. Sango y yo nos miramos. Sabía cómo se sentía ella. Estaba igual que yo.

Un hombre canoso, un poco más bajo que Miroku, abrió la puerta.

– **¿Qué se les ofrece jóvenes?**– preguntó amablemente. Intenté mirar al interior de la casa tratando de lograr ver a Kagome. Pero fue inútil.

– **Disculpe que lo molestemos tan tarde, somos los amigos de Kagome…**– comenzó diciendo Sango. El hombre no la dejo terminar.

– **¡Ah sí! Ella me habló mucho sobre ustedes**– interrumpió. Mi corazón latía a mil por segundo. ¿Estaba allí? Entonces, ¿por qué no salía a recibirnos?

– **¿Esta aquí? ¿Podemos verla?**– interrogó Miroku impacientemente. El abuelo nos dirigió una mirada que nadie supo bien cómo interpretar.

– **Lo siento, se fue esta mañana**– se disculpó el hombre. Sentí como, por un segundo, mi corazón dejaba de latir.

Esta vez fui yo el que habló.

– **¿A dónde se fue?**–exigí saber. Sin darme cuenta me fui acercando al canoso.

– **No lo sé, ella no me lo quiso decir. Sabía que ustedes vendrían a preguntarme.**

– **¿No quería que nosotros lo supiéramos?**– exclamó Sango horrorizada. Parecía que estaba al borde de un ataque. Miroku la abrazó intentando tranquilizarla.

– **Al parecer no**– el viejo meneaba la cabeza de un lado al otro.

Y eso fue todo. No aguanté más y me fui directo al todoterreno. Esperé pacientemente a que Sango y Miroku terminaran de interrogar al viejo. Mientras tanto, me fui sumiendo más y más en mis propios pensamientos.

Kagome no quería que supiéramos a dónde estaba. Por ende, no quería que fuéramos parte de su vida. Nos estaba echando, y no nos había dicho ni una sola palabra. Ni siquiera nos había dado una señal de lo que se nos aproximaba. Tampoco es que esperará que viniera y me dijera "Ey Inuyasha, estoy yéndome y, ¿sabes qué? No quiero que ninguno de ustedes me siga" Eso sería aún más difícil de afrontar.

De golpe comprendí que me sentía vacío. Como si algo se hubiera roto y no hubiera forma alguna de poder arreglarlo. Me sentía abandonado. _Si sólo esa vez le hubiera dicho lo que sentía, capas hoy todo sería diferente _pensé amargamente.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me saco de mis pensamientos. Sango y Miroku entraron en el auto con cara de velorio.

– **¿Y bien?**– les pregunté tratando de sonar desinteresando pero fallando horriblemente. ¿A quién quiero engañar?

– **Kagome no le dijo nada de a dónde se dirigía, ni siquiera una pista**– murmuró Miroku. Sango se encontraba horriblemente callada. Eso sólo me ponía aún más triste.

– **Ella no nos quiere en su vida**– lo dije más para mí mismo que para ellos. Una chispa se encendió en la mirada de Sango.

– **¡No digas estupideces, eso no es cierto! Nosotros somos sus amigos**– gritó tratando de convencerse. Miroku volvió a abrazarla mientras las lágrimas inundaban el rostro de ella.

Me giré encarando a Sango.

– **Sabes muy bien que es cierto lo que estoy diciendo. Ella. No. Nos. Necesita**– escupí remarcando cada palabra. El llanto de Sango aumentó. Miroku me miro con enfado.

En ese momento me odié. Me odié a mí por hacer llorar a mi amiga, por enfadar a mi amigo, por sentirme tan desesperadamente roto. Y la odié a ella. La odié por abandonarnos.

Me bajé del auto decidido. Volví a pisar la entrada de aquella casa antigua y toqué el timbre. Al instante salió el mismo hombre canoso.

– **¿Te olvidas algo muchacho?**– preguntó confundido. Me miró asustado.

– **Dígame una última cosa señor**– hice una pausa. – **¿Usted cómo la vio? ¿Se recuperará?**

La mirada del viejo se suavizó. Hasta llegó a sonreír.

– **Ella estaba muy mal, no voy a mentirte. Pero mi nieta es una chica fuerte, estará bien**– respondió tranquilamente.

Le dediqué un asentimiento de cabeza y me fui, dejándolo en la entrada de su casa. Era lo último que necesitaba saber, para poder darme por vencido.

El viaje de vuelta a casa fue en silencio. Nadie dijo nada. Nadie podía decir nada, simplemente porque no había nada que decir. Sabía que en la cabeza de mis amigos había millones de preguntas y que sus corazones estaban exactamente igual que el mío, destrozados.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola gente linda! Acá les dejo uno de los muchos capítulos especiales que va a haber. Estos CE (capítulos especiales) van a ser desde la perspectiva de alguno de los personajes. Espero que les haya gustado el de hoy. Si te <em>_**gustó**__ déjame tu __**review**__!_

_Mil gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, no saben lo mucho que me animan a escribir. También gracias por los reviews y los favoritos!_

_El martes empiezo la facultad, es mi primer año. Así que no sé si podré subir muy seguido las actualizaciones. Aunque les prometo que haré todo lo posible, ¿sí? ¡Un besito enorme! Nos vemos la próxima. _

Mademoiselle Michelle.


	7. Capitulo 6

**Viviendo para **_**Sobrevivir**_

_Tras la muerte de sus padres y de su pequeño hermano, Kagome se cierra ante cualquier emoción o sentimiento. No se permite volver a pasar por aquel dolor jamás. No se permite que ninguna persona vuelva a destrozarle el corazón de esa forma, y dejarla abandonada a su suerte. Ella nació destinada a sobrevivir._

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a _**Inuyasha,**_ el manga de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es enteramente _**mía.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Cinco<strong>

_**El nuevo**_

El sol le daba de lleno en la cara, haciendo que sus ojos se estrecharan, su frente se frunciera y su cuerpo se estremeciera. Se estiro perezosamente frotándose la cara, tratando de recordar algo de la noche anterior. No recordaba cómo había llegado a su casa, o cómo había terminado en la cama arropada. Su memoria estaba en blanco, y eso sólo provocaba que se sintiera más y más frustrada a cada minuto que pasaba. El sonido de su celular la distrajo.

Revolviendo cada rincón de la casa logró encontrar el ruidoso aparato.

– **Hola**– respondió agitada.

– **¡Kagome! ¡Y hasta que contestas el celular!**– la reprendió la voz de su amiga al otro lado de la línea.

– **¿Sango? Recién me despierto, no estés gritándome**– se quejó la castaña. La cabeza le palpitaba y la luz le irritaba los ojos.

– **¡¿Qué no esté gritándote?! ¡¿Tú te vas en medio de la noche con Inuyasha y no quieres que yo esté gritándote?!**– exclamó su amiga exasperada.

De pronto cualquier molestia que sentía se esfumó. Ya no era consciente del dolor de cabeza, de la acidez o de la irritabilidad de sus ojos. Sólo le pasaban por la mente esas dos palabras. _Con Inuyasha_.

– **¿Sigues ahí Kagome? ¿Estás oyéndome?**– Sango empezaba a impacientarse ante el silencio de su amiga.

– **Es una broma de muy mal gusto Sango**– logró decir al fin.

– **¿Qué es una broma? ¿No recuerdas nada de ayer?**– cuestionó nuevamente.

Kagome empezó a hacer memoria pero sin lograr recordar nada en absoluto.

– **Pues, no**– respondió sincera. – **¿Me fui con Inuyasha?**– la incredulidad teñía su voz.

– **Sí. Te vimos salir con él, y no lucías muy bien que digamos**– le contó su amiga.

– **¡Santa mierda! Sango, ¡qué cosas habré dicho!**– se lamentó la chica cubriéndose el rostro con la mano que tenía libre.

– **¿Qué cosas podrías haber dicho Kagome? "**_**Ey Inuyasha, ¿sabes que estuve y estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti?**_**" No es lo peor que podría haber pasado nena**– la picó  
>Sango. Kagome no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Sango lo sabía? ¿Cómo?<p>

– **¿Qué dices? Esas cosas no son ciertas**– trató de defenderse. Ni ella misma se lo creyó.

– **Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo Kagome**– le aseguró. La chica soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo.

– **Sango, ¿qué es lo peor que podría haber pasado?**– le preguntó refiriéndose a lo anteriormente mencionado.

– **Bueno, podrías haberle vomitado encima**– el tono de inocencia que destilaba la voz de su amiga la hizo estallar en risas.

Se pasaron la siguiente hora descifrando qué era lo que había pasado entre Kagome e Inuyasha la noche pasada. Hicieron suposiciones, crearon escenarios, imaginaron todo tipo de cosas pero ninguna cerca de lo que en realidad había sucedido.

Al final, Kagome terminó pidiéndole el número de Inuyasha, para poder averiguar por ella misma qué había pasado. No estaba muy convencida de llamarlo, pero no podía a esperar a cruzárselo por casualidad.

Nerviosa, marcó el dichoso número. Al instante una voz femenina le respondió.

– **¿Hola?**– pudo reconocerla, era la voz de Kikyo.

Kagome se aclaró la garganta tratando de cambiar un poco la voz.

– **Hola, ¿se encontraría el señor Inuyasha?**– preguntó una octava más aguda.

– **Ya le paso, ¿quién lo busca?**– _¡Maldición! Esa pregunta. Piensa en algo Kagome_ se dijo a sí misma.

– **Necesito hacer unos negocios con él, ¿usted es?**– cuestionó tratando de cambiar de rumbo la conversación.

– **Soy Kikyo, su mujer**– contestó muy segura la voz del otro lado. La sangre de Kagome hirvió. No sabía por qué reaccionaba de ese modo, Inuyasha sólo se había comportado como un idiota con ella.

Antes de que pudiera decirle nada a Kikyo, la voz del chico la interrumpió.

– **Diga**– Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

– **Soy Kagome**– anunció. El silencio duro un rato del otro lado de la línea. – **¿Inuyasha estás ahí o te comieron la lengua los ratones?**– le preguntó tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente.

– **Que chistosa Kagome. Si, acá estoy**– contestó como siempre, frío y distante. – **¿Qué se te ofrece?**

El tono con el que le hablaba y la forma en que la estaba tratando la sacó de sus casillas.

– **¿Sabes qué se me ofrece? Se me ofrece saber quién demonios te creías tú para traerme hasta mi casa**– soltó con rabia. Tenía los dientes apretados tratando de no gritar y perder la calma.

– **Deberías agradecérmelo, de no haberte llevado anda a saber dónde terminabas**– dijo muy altanero. – **Seguro en la cama de algún desconocido**– agregó. Y fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

– **¡Pues preferiría haber terminado en la cama de un desconocido a que te hicieras el héroe y te infiltraras en mi casa!**– gritó exasperada. – **No eres ningún héroe, y mucho menos el mío. Así que ya deja de meterte en cosas que no te conciernen**– y antes de que él pudiera contestar nada, colgó.

Se enfrascó en prepararse para su turno de esa tarde. No iba a dejar que la conversación con Inuyasha la pusiera de mal humor.

Almorzó apenas algo, se puso su uniforme de enfermera y salió disparada al hospital. Necesitaba urgentemente mantener la cabeza en otro lado.

Todas sus compañeras la recibieron con alegría en el hospital. Hasta Naoko se alegró de verla. Había un especial buen humor en el aire del hospital ese día. Se preguntó por qué sería.

Naoko se acercó a saludarla.

– **Hola Kagome**– le dijo alegremente. – **Ven conmigo, quiero presentarte a un nuevo miembro de nuestro equipo**– le comentó al mismo tiempo que la agarraba de la mano y la guiaba a la sala de enfermeras.

Al entrar en la sala, se percató de que varias enfermeras estaban alrededor de una figura.

– **A ver, retírense señoritas. ¡A trabajar!**– ordenó Naoko a los gritos.

Se acercaron aún más a aquella figura. Se dio cuenta de que era un hombre. ¡Y qué hombre!

Tenía el cabello negro recogido en una cola alta, se notaba que lo tenía bien largo. Su cuerpo parecía musculoso y bien formado, a pesar de llevar puesto el uniforme. Y la cara tenía finos ángulos que destacaban su belleza. Pero lo que captó la atención de Kagome fueron sus ojos. Aquellas dos esferas celestes como el cielo que se posaron en ella.

– **Kouga te presento a Kagome, nuestra mejor enfermera**– presentó Naoko. – **Kagome él es Kouga, nuestra nueva incorporación.**

Él le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa al tiempo en que estiraba su mano. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y estrechó su mano con la de él.

– **Un placer conocerla señorita Kagome**– le dijo el chico con cierta dulzura. El corazón de Kagome se estremeció.

– **Igualmente Kouga. Espero que puedas adaptarte bien aquí y que te guste**– le contestó la castaña sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

– **¿Kagome, podrías mostrarle las instalaciones a Kouga, por favor?**– pidió Naoko interrumpiendo su saludo.

– **Desde luego**– accedió la chica con gusto. Naoko se despidió de los dos jóvenes y ellos marcharon a su excursión de reconocimiento.

– **¿Y cómo terminaste aquí?**– le preguntó Kagome al chico que no dejaba de mirarla. Estaba poniéndola un poco nerviosa.

– **Bueno me gradué hace ya dos años y hasta ese entonces trabajaba en lugares pequeños**– comenzó a contarle mientras Kagome le presentaba sala por sala. – **Luego comencé a dar currículos por varios lugares, hasta que me aceptaron aquí.**

– **Eso es genial. Yo sólo he trabajado en este hospital**– le contó la chica entusiasmada.

– **¿Y desde cuándo trabajas aquí?**– le preguntó Kouga. El chico le prestaba muy poca atención a las instalaciones, estaba demasiado enfrascado en la conversación con Kagome.

– **Sólo desde hace un par de meses**– Kagome le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

– **Ah, y ya te afirman como su mejor enfermera. No puedo esperar para verte en acción**– el chico le dio un guiño y las mejillas de Kagome se colorearon de rosa.

Sin darse cuenta se habían acercado a la habitación donde todavía estaba la pequeña Ai. E Inuyasha estaba en la puerta esperando entrar. Él había visto toda la escena entre la castaña y aquel joven. Decir que estaba de un humor de perros era quedarse corto.

Kagome lo vislumbró entre toda la gente que iba y venía, e hizo la vista gorda ante él. Quería demostrarle que la tratara como la tratara a ella no lo importaba.

– **Oye, ¿me acompañas a visitar a mi sobrina? Esta aquí internada**– le preguntó a Kouga, quién no se había percatado de que dos ojos dorados estaban clavados en él.

– **Claro, sería un placer**– respondió el aludido gustoso.

Caminaron hasta dar con la habitación de Ai y con Inuyasha, que no les quitaba el ojo de encima. Cuando Kagome quiso entrar, Inuyasha la agarró del brazo impidiéndole en paso.

– **No se puede entrar, la están revisando**– informó en su habitual tono frío.

Kagome se volvió hacía él con una enorme sonrisa.

– **¿Te olvidas dónde trabajo?**– le dijo más que preguntar. Acto seguido abrió la puerta y arrastró a Kouga con ella dentro de la habitación, dejando a Inuyasha fuera.

– **¡Tía Kago!**– el grito de reconocimiento de la pequeña Ai no se hizo esperar. Una enfermera, colega de Kagome, estaba chequeando cómo se encontraba la niña.

– **Hola pequeña**– saludó la castaña depositando un beso en la frente de Ai. – **Te presento a mi amigo Kouga, él es enfermero como yo.**

El chico, sorprendido, se acercó a la pequeña a saludarla.

– **Hola pequeña señorita sobrina de Kagome, soy Kouga**– se presentó e hizo una reverencia. La niña y la chica sonrieron.

– **Hola Kouga, soy Ai**– se presentó tímidamente la pequeña.

Kagome se volvió hacía su colega y le preguntó:

– **¿Cómo está? ¿Cree que puedan darle el alta pronto?**

– **Oh, desde luego. La niña se recuperó perfectamente. De seguro más tarde le dan el alta**– le respondió está. Le dedicó una sonrisa a Ai y salió de la habitación.

– **¿Oíste eso linda? Esta noche estarás en casa con tus padres**– le dijo Kagome a su sobrina mientras le revolvía el pelo, gesto que se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre.

– **¡Genial! Ya me estaba aburriendo de muerte aquí**– comentó la pequeña, haciendo que tanto Kouga como su tía estallaran en risas.

En ese momento entró Inuyasha a la habitación.

– **¿Qué es tan divertido?**– preguntó el peliblanco.

– **¡Tío Inu! Y hasta que al fin entras**– lo recibió la niña.

La pequeña estiró sus brazos y el chico no dudo en abrazarla.

– **Es que no me dejaban pasar**– le dijo al tiempo que depositaba un suave beso en el pelo de la niña. A Kagome se le derritió el corazón ante tal escena.

– **Bueno, seguramente le darán el alta esta noche**– le informó Kagome a Inuyasha, sin mirarlo.

– **Les avisaré a Miroku y Sango**– dijo de la misma forma. Se volvió hacía su sobrina sonriendo. – **Y tú, pórtate bien mientras no estoy**– y con eso abandonó la habitación.

– **¿Quién era él Kagome?**– le preguntó Kouga ni bien se cerró la puerta.

– **Sólo un viejo amigo, tío de Ai**– contestó con fingido desinterés. Se acercó a su sobrina. – **Bueno linda, nosotros debemos seguir trabajando, pero tu tío se quedará hasta que lleguen tus papis**– le informó. Se agachó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. –** Hasta más tarde pequeña Ai.**

– **Hasta luego tía Kago. Chau amigo Kouga**– los saludó con alegría. Kouga no pudo evitar sonreír ante ello.

– **Chau pequeña señorita, cuídese mucho**– se despidió el muchacho.

Ambos salieron de la habitación dejando a la niña sola. Kagome, preocupada, intentó localizar a Inuyasha para avisarle que volviera con Ai. Lo vio a unos metros hablando por teléfono mientras se movía de un lado a otro gesticulando con las manos.

Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse. El dorado de sus ojos siempre lograba estremecerla. Luego él desvió la vista al chico que estaba a su lado. El odio y la rabia se tiñeron en sus ojos. Acto seguido se dio vuelta y siguió hablando por teléfono.

– **¿Cuál es su problema?**– preguntó Kouga a su lado, que había presenciado toda aquella conversación con las miradas.

– **No lo sé, y no me importa**– le contestó Kagome desinteresadamente al tiempo que se daba vuelta para seguir con su labor. Kouga la siguió sin rechistar.

Antes de desaparecer por completo por el hospital, la chica le dedicó una última mirada a Inuyasha. Y ahí estaba él, devolviéndole la mirada.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola linduras! Acá está otro capítulo. Espero que les haya parecido interesante. Si te <em>_**gustó**__ déjame tu __**review**__!_

_El martes empecé la facultad, y ya siento que me pisó un tren. Viajar todos los días tres horas está matándome. Para colmo ayer dormí con el ventilador y parece ser que me resfrié. Así que si no me ven por acá por un tiempito no se preocupen! Igual intentaré subir lo más seguido que pueda las actualizaciones._

_Mil gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, no saben lo mucho que me animan a escribir. También gracias por los reviews y los favoritos!_

Mademoiselle Michelle.


	8. Capitulo 7

**Viviendo para **_**Sobrevivir**_

_Tras la muerte de sus padres y de su pequeño hermano, Kagome se cierra ante cualquier emoción o sentimiento. No se permite volver a pasar por aquel dolor jamás. No se permite que ninguna persona vuelva a destrozarle el corazón de esa forma, y dejarla abandonada a su suerte. Ella nació destinada a sobrevivir._

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a _**Inuyasha,**_ el manga de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es enteramente _**mía.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Seis<strong>

**Especial San Valentín**

_**Cita**_

Los días transcurrían tranquilos, sin que nada ni nadie alterara su curso. Le habían dado el alta a Ai así que Miroku y Sango la llevaron de vuelta a su hogar. Por lo tanto no veía muy seguido a su sobrina, ni a sus amigos. Con Sango hablaba casi todos los días por teléfono, manteniéndola al tanto de todo.

Tampoco había visto a Inuyasha y mucho menos había averiguado qué fue lo que pasó entre ellos la noche en que se emborrachó, aunque supuso que nada tan importante así que lo dejo estar y al tiempo lo olvidó.

La rutina en el hospital seguía siendo la misma. Se había hecho muy cercana a Kouga, y eso era algo que le molestaba. Aquel chico le recordaba bastante a su pequeño hermano. Y a veces llegaba a doler. Aunque era difícil mantenerse lejos del joven, no cuando era tan amigable y cordial. De vez en cuando Kouga le insistía en que saliera con él. Un café, un helado, una cena, una película. Lo que ella quisiera, pero que saliera con él. La chica siempre lo rechazaba. Y en el último tiempo eso se había vuelto una rutina.

– **¡****Por última vez Kouga, ya te dije que no! Tengo cosas que hacer**– rechazó la chica al borde de su paciencia.

– **Vamos Kagome, siempre tienes algo que hacer**– se quejó el chico. – **Empiezo a pensar que estas evitándome.**

Ella dejó los papeles que estaba revisando sobre el escritorio y se giró para quedar cara a cara con Kouga.

– **Muy bien pensado Sherlok**– murmuró irónica. Él no pudo más que sonreírle. Y le sonrío con ganas. – **¿Por qué sonríes?**– le preguntó confundida.

– **Porque eres graciosa**– le contestó él sin dejar de sonreír. – **¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo a salir con la gente?**– preguntó Kouga cambiando totalmente de tema. El rostro de Kagome se ensombreció.

– **No le tengo miedo a la gente**– negó lo más rápido que pudo, volviendo a revisar los papeles. El rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

– **Claro que sí, lo veo todos los días. Llevas aquí meses y no has salido con ninguna de las otras enfermeras**– afirmó muy seguro el chico. Se acercó un poco más a ella, quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros. – **Lo que no entiendo es por qué.**

Ella se alejó rápidamente.

– **Y tampoco tienes que hacerlo**– le dijo tajante.

Él dudó por un segundo.

– **Okey, te tengo una proposición. Acepta salir conmigo una noche y prometo que no volveré a tocar el tema y te dejaré en paz**– le propuso el joven de ojos celestes.

La castaña no sabía qué hacer. No quería arriesgarse a tener una cita con Kouga y terminar encariñándose. Pero por otro lado, sería un alivio que el chico no volviera a interrogarla. Sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, se decidió.

– **Acepto.**

– **Ya lo sabía**– dijo él muy arrogante. Ella río.

– **Eres un tonto**– le comentó volviendo a concentrarse en los papeles que tenía en la mano.

– **Te recogeré a las ocho en punto. ¿Podría, por favor, bella doncella, darme su dirección?**– le preguntó al tiempo que le agarraba la mano y depositaba un beso en ella. Kagome no pudo evitar la risita que se escapó de sus labios.

– **Por supuesto príncipe de brillante armadura**– y le anotó su dirección en un papel.

– **Podría acostumbrarme a que me dijeras así**– dijo en su regular tono arrogante.

– **Ya cállate y déjame concentrarme y terminar con estos papeles**– y acto seguido lo echo de la sala amenazándolo con que cancelaría la cita de esa noche.

A mediodía Kagome llamó a su amiga para notificarle las "buenas nuevas" o, más bien, las "malas nuevas".

– **Amiga hace días que no nos vemos**– le respondió la chica del otro lado de la línea al segundo timbre.

– **Hola para ti también Sango**– dijo la castaña tratando de sonar seria.

– **Deja de ser tan seria Kagome**– le advirtió Sango. – **Sé que hay una razón detrás de tu llamada, así que ponte a hablar nena.**

– **Kougameinvitoasalir**– pronunció sin siquiera respirar.

– **Bien, ahora dilo de nuevo en cámara lenta**– demandó su amiga.

Kagome tomo una larga respiración antes de hablar.

– **Kouga me invito a salir**.

Se escuchó un agudo chillido del otro lado de la línea seguido de algunas risitas.

– **¡No puedo creerlo amiga! Eso es genial**– la alentó la chica, emocionada por su amiga.

– **No, claro que no Sango. Esto es un desastre**– dijo la castaña exasperada.

– **¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta Kouga? Recuerdo que lo mencionaste bastantes veces cuando hablamos**– cuestionó Sango, arrinconándola.

– **Claro que sí, ese es exactamente el problema**– exclamó elevando la voz una octava.

– **Tranquila Kagome, no sé a qué le tienes tanto miedo pero tienes que superarlo**– Sango se había puesto seria de un segundo para otro. Kagome suspiró. Capas su amiga estuviera en lo cierto.

– **Okey, mañana te llamo para contarte como salió el desastre**– declaró dándose por vencida.

– **¡Buena suerte amiga!**– exclamó entre risas Sango, y luego colgó.

Kagome se quedó con el celular entre las manos y con la cabeza funcionando a mil. ¿Podría tener razón su amiga? ¿Sería tan malo bajar un poco la guardia? Tenía que admitir que le daba miedo el sólo hecho de pensar en arriesgarse. Pero nunca lo sabría si no lo hacía.

Suspiró, tratando de mantenerse calmada. Volvió a su trabajo para enfriar un poco su cabeza, y así se le fue todo el día. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta ya eran más de las cinco de la tarde.

Se apresuró a llegar a su departamento y se metió de inmediato en la ducha. Tardó lo máximo posible, tratando de retrasar el momento. Luego de cuarenta minutos bajo la ducha, con sus dedos todos arrugados, salió de ella y se dirigió a su habitación a enfrentarse a la dura tarea de decidir qué ponerse. Hacía unas semanas había utilizado el vestido negro para salir con sus amigos, así que le pareció adecuado usar el vestido azul esta vez.

El vestido era de un color azul Francia que llegaba hasta el piso, y tenía un tajo en uno de los costados, dejando entrever una de sus piernas. El escote era en forma de corazón y no poseía bretel o manga alguno. Era sencillo pero elegante. Combinó con su vestido unos zapatos negros de charol con un taco de diez centímetros que hacían juego con su cartera también de charol. Se hizo un recogido simple, tirando todo su cabello para un costado, y se agregó un poco de maquillaje. Diez minutos antes de las ocho ella ya estaba esperando frente a la puerta.

Los siguientes diez minutos se los paso repasando la situación. Antes de que pudiera arrepentirse de nada y llamar a Kouga para excusarse diciendo que se sentía mal, sonó el timbre.

Tomo un par de respiraciones para calmarse y abrió la puerta. Del otro lado la esperaba un Kouga completamente distinto. Se veía serio y elegante con un smoking negro. Su cabello estaba recogido impecablemente en una cola.

– **¡Guau Kagome! ¡Te ves sensacional!**– exclamó el chico al segundo de verla. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

– **Bueno, tu tampoco estás tan mal**– le devolvió el cumplido ella.

– **Voy a tomar eso como tu mejor esfuerzo**– le dedicó una sonrisa que la dejó sin aliento.

– **Espero que si**– le sonrío nerviosamente.

– **Tengo el mejor plan para esta noche**– le dijo Kouga tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Lo último que quería era que Kagome saliera corriendo. – **¿Me sigue bella doncella?**– le extendió el brazo esperando que ella lo tomara. Y así lo hizo.

– **Por supuesto príncipe de brillante armadura**– y salieron juntos, ella agarrada fuertemente a su brazo, del departamento.

Afuera los esperaba un hermoso Audi A4 negro resplandeciente, con un chofer que los llevaría al mejor restaurante de todo Tokio.

Kagome se quedó sin aliento al ver todo ese espectáculo.

– **¿Y esto?**– preguntó atónita.

– **Lo mejor para mi doncella**– le dijo besando su mano. El color rojo no tardó en hacer acto de presencia en las mejillas de la chica.

El chofer se adelantó y les abrió la puerta.

– **Buenas noches Señor, señorita. Esta noche los llevaré a dónde deseen**– se presentó.

– **Muchas gracias Daichi, ahora nos dirigiremos a dónde ya te he mencionado, ¿sí?**– le dijo cortésmente Kouga, lo que sorprendió mucho más a Kagome.

– **De inmediato Señor**– le respondió y se metió en la parte delantera del coche.

– **¿A dónde vamos?**– cuestionó la castaña en cuanto el chico estuvo sentado a su lado.

– **Paciencia doncella, ya lo veras**– le contestó él tomando su mano.

Al cabo de quince minutos Kouga estaba abriéndole la puerta de uno de los restaurantes más costosos de todo Tokio. Una de las camareras los guió hasta una mesa para dos en un sector más privado.

– **¿Y? ¿Qué te parece?**– le preguntó un poco nervioso. Temía que se estuviera excediendo.

– **¡Esto es fabuloso Kouga!**– exclamó maravillada ante el glamour del restaurante. Luego se giró quedando frente a él. – **Pero no tenías que tomarte todas estas molestias por mí**– su mirada se cruzó con la de él.

– **Bueno, con todo lo que me costó convencerte y sabiendo que será la primera y última vez que pase esto, no es ninguna molestia para mí**– aseguró con una sonrisa en su rostro. Al momento se puso serio. – **A demás, haría esto y mucho más por ti Kagome. **

Ella sintió su corazón temblar. Sus mejillas, por décima vez en la noche, volvían a colorearse. Bajo la vista al menú tratando de no ser tan obvia.

– **¿Pedimos?**– le preguntó al chico tratando de cambiar de conversación.

Pidieron los platos más caros y exquisitos que tenía el restaurante, y se pasaron toda la velada charlando animadamente. Luego encargaron postre y la charla se puso más intensa.

– **Kagome hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte, si es que no te incomoda**– aventuró el chico.

– **Adelante, pregunta**– le dijo ella con confianza.

– **¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo?**– preguntó sin escrúpulos.

Ella enmudeció por unos instantes. No estaba muy segura de querer hablar del tema, pero después de todas las molestias que se había tomado él por ella sentía que se merecía saberlo.

– **Mis padres y mi hermano fallecieron hace unos años**– declaró inminente. – **Yo era apenas una adolescente y no supe cómo manejar la situación. Me alejé de todos. **

– **Debe de haber sido muy duro**– se compadeció Kouga. Ella sonrío tristemente.

– **Lo fue, durante unos años**– le aseguró. **– Desde ese entonces no me permito acercarme demasiado a nadie. Tengo miedo de que vuelvan a abandonarme. **

– **No tienes que tener miedo de mi Kagome. Si me dejas, me quedaré siempre a tu lado**– se apresuró a decir el joven.

– **Esto está yendo muy rápido Kouga, ni siquiera sé que pensar**– se sinceró la castaña.

– **Está bien, tranquila bella doncella. No tienes que quemarte la cabeza, tenemos demasiado tiempo**– le sonrío y le tendió la mano. – **Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa.**

Diez y veinte ya estaban estacionados en frente de su departamento. Él se giró quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Su mano seguía sosteniendo la de ella.

– **Kagome no me pegues**– dijo y juntó sus labios con los de ella sin darle tiempo de entender por qué había dicho aquello.

Sus labios eran suaves y tiernos. Su aliento se mezclaba con el de ella. Era exquisito. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar. Él le agarró delicadamente la cara con ambas manos. Luego de unos segundos se separó, y le sonrío. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa al tiempo que salía del auto.

– **Buenas noches bella doncella, que descanses**– le deseó el joven.

– **Buenas noches príncipe de brillante armadura**– le contestó y cerró la puerta, adentrándose en el hall del edificio.

Al tiempo que metía la llave en la cerradura para abrir la puerta, una voz llamó su atención.

– **¿Estas saliendo con ese tipo?**– reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado.

Se giró en seco enfrentando al dueño de aquella voz. Inuyasha lucía impasible apoyado contra una columna.

– **¿Qué quieres Inuyasha?**– preguntó cortante.

Él se adelantó varios pasos.

– **Hablar contigo**– contestó.

El pulso de Kagome salió disparado. Sabía que tarde o temprano se la tendría que ver con esa charla. Y ahora era el momento.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola de nuevo! Acá les traigo otro capítulo, especial San Valentín. Espero que les haya gustado. Si te <em>_**gustó**__ déjame tu __**review**__! _

_¿Qué hicieron hoy? ¿Salieron con su novio? ¿Con amigas? ¿O sólo se quedaron en casa? Yo por mi parte me pase el mayor tiempo del día con mi novio. Ayer me llevó a ver 50 sombras de Grey, y encima se bancó toda la película. ¡Un genio!_

_De nuevo, mil gracias por todos sus comentarios, me suben muchísimo el ánimo y me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. También gracias por los reviews y los favoritos!_

Mademoiselle Michelle.


	9. Capitulo 8

**Viviendo para **_**Sobrevivir**_

_Tras la muerte de sus padres y de su pequeño hermano, Kagome se cierra ante cualquier emoción o sentimiento. No se permite volver a pasar por aquel dolor jamás. No se permite que ninguna persona vuelva a destrozarle el corazón de esa forma, y dejarla abandonada a su suerte. Ella nació destinada a sobrevivir._

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a _**Inuyasha,**_ el manga de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es enteramente _**mía.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Siete<strong>

_**La charla**_

Ella no había pronunciado palabra alguna durante unos minutos. Tampoco él. Se dedicaron a mirarse mutuamente en silencio.  
>A la chica le aterraba lo que estaba a punto de pasar. No se sentía preparada para hablar de lo acontecido hacia seis años atrás.<p>

– **Y bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar a esta hora de la noche?**– preguntó la joven rompiendo el silencio. Él se acercó un poco más a ella.

– **¿No vas a invitarme a entrar?**– cuestionó altanero. Kagome le frunció el ceño.

– **¿Debería?**– le preguntó a su vez, levantando una ceja interrogante.

– **Va a ser una conversación muy larga**– aseguró Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos.

Kagome suspiró.

– **Podemos hablar, de lo que sea que quieras hablar, en otro momento. Estas no son horas para tener una charla**– dio media vuelta, dispuesta a entrar a su departamento.

Inuyasha la interceptó antes de que lograra escabullirse. La agarró del brazo y la obligó a mirarlo a la cara. El dorado de sus ojos parecía líquido fundido. Era hipnotizante.

– **No vas a escaparte de nuevo, no lo permitiré**– dijo impasible. Su voz sonaba rota, herida.

– **No tenía planeado ir a ningún lado**– la castaña tenía miedo de la reacción del chico.

– **Por favor Kagome, déjame entrar. Háblame**– pidió en una súplica casi inaudible.

Sólo le bastó decir aquella palabra para convencerla.

– **Esta bien**– accedió abriendo la puerta de par en par para dejar pasar al joven.

Él la soltó y se abrió paso dentro del pequeño lugar. Ella entró detrás de él cerrando la puerta. Se quedó de cara a esta durante unos minutos antes de encararlo.

– **Volvemos al principio, ¿qué quieres hablar a esta hora?**– preguntó Kagome, paralizada en su lugar.

El chico se sentó sobre el sofá crema y palpó el lugar vacío a su lado.

– **¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo?**– el tono de su voz lo hacía irresistible, pero Kagome no pensaba caer en sus redes. Por lo menos, no esa noche.

– **Inuyasha ve al maldito grano**– le ordenó perdiendo la paciencia.

La mirada del chico cambió. Ahora se veía exigente y resentida.

– **¿Por qué Kagome?**– preguntó en voz baja.

– **Porque son casi las doce y media de la noche**– contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco y cruzándose de brazos.

– **Esa no es la pregunta que yo hice**– musitó el joven.

En ese instante ella lo entendió. Le estaba pidiendo una explicación. La razón detrás de su desaparición.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

– **¿Entonces qué estas preguntando?**– dijo haciéndose la desentendida.

Inuyasha se paró de repente golpeando con el puño la mesita de luz más cercana.

– **No te hagas la idiota Kagome, sabes perfectamente lo que estoy preguntando**– casi gritó exasperado. Ante el silencio de la chica agregó: – **¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir a dónde? ¿Por qué nos abandonaste? ¿Por qué ME abandonaste?**

Kagome tragó en seco y apretó los puños. El corazón le dolía.

– **Necesitaba sanar y no podía obligarlos a quedarse a mi lado. No cuando yo estaba en ese estado tan deplorable**– dijo en un susurro. Agacho la mirada para no cruzarse con la de él. Los ojos dorados estaban perforándola.

– **¡¿Y si podías obligarnos a desaparecer de tu lado!?**– gritó el peliplateado. En sus ojos comenzaban a juntarse las lágrimas.

Ella retrocedió un par de pasos, muda, sin saber qué contestar.

– **Tu elección no fue justa**– dijo el joven un poco más calmado.

La chica le dio la espalda. Ahora eran sus lágrimas las que amenazaban con salir.

– **No podía permitir que volvieran a abandonarme**– susurró más para sí misma que para él, aunque el chico la oyó.

– **¿Quién iba a abandonarte?**– preguntó confundido.

– **No ibas a quedarte a mi lado, no después de que lo superara. Tendrías que ir a hacer tu vida y yo me quedaría sola, de nuevo**– su voz era apenas audible.

– **¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso?**– tenía los puños tan apretados que temía estar perforándose la carne de las manos con las uñas.

Ella se giró, encarándolo, confundida.

– **¿Perdón?**– preguntó presa del desconcierto.

– **¿Y si yo estaba dispuesto a permanecer a tu lado?**– cuestionó al mismo tiempo el joven.

– **Imposible**– aseguró la castaña.

– **¡¿Imposible por qué?!**– comenzó a gritar de nuevo el chico.

Kagome estaba empezando a perder la paciencia con tanto cuestionamiento.

– **Porque estoy segura**– murmuró con los dientes apretados.

– **¡¿Cómo mierda estas tan segura?!**– exigió saber Inuyasha.

– **¡Porque tú no sentías lo mismo que yo!**– gritó perdiendo la paciencia.

– **¿Qué sentías tú?**– preguntó en un susurro.

Ella tomo una respiración profunda antes de hablar. Ya no tenía escapatoria. Se dio la vuelta nuevamente antes de soltar su declaración.

– **Estaba enamorada de ti.**

Él se quedó estático. Había oído una insinuación de la boca de la chica, pero había sido cuando esta estaba borracha. Escucharlo así, en vivo y en directo, era otra cosa.

Las palabras le fallaron y murieron en sus labios. Ni siquiera un sonido salió de la boca del joven.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer silenciosas por el rostro de la castaña. Había dicho lo que jamás creyó que iba a admitir.

– **Vete Inuyasha, ya no hay más nada de qué hablar**– le pidió aún de espaldas.

– **Kagome…**– comenzó a decir, pero se vio interrumpido por la chica.

– **¡Vete!**– gritó inminente.

– **¿Esa declaración, es ahora, en tiempo pasado?**– preguntó sin moverse de su lugar. No estaba dispuesto a irse todavía.

– **Si**– mintió ella. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro, furiosas.

Escuchó como la respiración del joven se volvía más pesada, como si le costara respirar.

– **Vete por favor**– suplicó con la voz quebrada.

– **Sólo una cosa, y luego me iré y no te molestaré más**– hizo una pausa reuniendo el valor que le hacía falta para pronunciar aquella pregunta. – **¿Estas con él? ¿Con ese chico?**

Se dio la vuelta, enfrentándolo nuevamente, con la frente en alto. Las lágrimas ya no hacían acto de presencia en su rostro.

– **Si**– volvió a mentir.

Él asintió, resignado. Se dio media vuelta y, con paso lento, se dirigió hacia la puerta para efectuar su retirada. Antes de desaparecer por completo susurró:

– **Adiós Kagome.**

– **Adiós Inuyasha**– respondió la chica a media voz.

Después de oír el portazo, se dejó caer en el piso sollozando. Esto era, exactamente, por lo que no quería pasar.

* * *

><p><em>Holaaaaaa, acá les dejo el capítulo de la charla de yapa. Hoy estaba inspirada así que me mandé. ¡Espero que les guste! Sé que es cortito, pero así tiene que ser. <em>

_Si te __**gustó**__ déjame tu __**review!**_

_Muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios bellezas. No se dan una idea de cuánto me inspiran y me alientan a seguir. Sé que lo menciono siempre, pero me parece justo hacérselos recordar continuamente. ¡Gracias, gracias y gracias!_

_Nos vemos en la próxima actualización. __**Saludos!**_

Mademoiselle Michelle.


	10. Capitulo 9

**Viviendo para **_**Sobrevivir**_

_Tras la muerte de sus padres y de su pequeño hermano, Kagome se cierra ante cualquier emoción o sentimiento. No se permite volver a pasar por aquel dolor jamás. No se permite que ninguna persona vuelva a destrozarle el corazón de esa forma, y dejarla abandonada a su suerte. Ella nació destinada a sobrevivir._

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a _**Inuyasha,**_ el manga de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es enteramente _**mía.**_

**NOTA **_**IMPORTANTE**_**: HACE UNOS DÍAS PUBLIQUÉ UN NUEVO FIC. A AQUELLOS/LLAS QUE LE GUSTE TWILIGHT, O SIMPLEMENTE DESEEN ALGO PARA LEER, EL FIN SE ENCUENTRA EN MI BIOGRAFÍA. TAMBIÉN LES DEJO EL ENLACE **_**AQUÍ**_**:**

**https: s/11056438/1/LA-SIN-RAZ%C3%93N**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Ocho<strong>

_**Abriendo el corazón de nuevo**_

Eran casi las dos de la mañana y no lograba dormirse. Por suerte al día siguiente era sábado y no tenía ningún turno asignado. A menos que surgiera alguna emergencia y la necesitaran, claro está.

Toda la situación con Kouga e Inuyasha la había alterado sobremanera. No entendía como había podido dejar que Kouga se le acercara tanto. Y tampoco entendía las explicaciones que había venido a pedirle Inuyasha. Entendía que, después de tanto tiempo él quisiera saber qué fue lo que motivo a la chica a irse, ¿pero alterarse de esa manera? ¡Era una locura!

Necesitaba una oreja amiga que la escuchara, y de paso le dijera un par de palabras.

Agarró el celular de la mesita de luz y marcó sin vacilación alguna el número de su mejor amiga. Estaba casi por colgar cuando escuchó una voz adormilada.

– **Mmm, ¿sí? **–dijo Sango del otro lado de la línea.

– **¡Sango! **–gritó la castaña. – **Lamento despertarte, pero necesitaba hablar contigo** –se disculpó sintiéndose culpable por quitarle horas de sueño a su amiga.

– **¿Tan mal fue?** –preguntó de repente esta.

– **¿Qué?** –cuestionó a su vez Kagome, sin entender la pregunta de su amiga.

– **Que si tan mal fue la cita con el moreno tonta** –le aclaró entre risas. No pudo evitar reír también.

– **Sí. No. No sé** –se quedó callada un momento. – **Me besó** –declaró casi al instante.

– **¡Eso es fantástico!** –gritó contenta su amiga, despertando a su marido.

– **¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es?** –preguntó Miroku sobándose los ojos.

– **Nada. Es Kagome, vuelve a dormirte** –le ordenó su mujer. El joven se acomodó nuevamente y a los segundos volvió a dormirse.

– **Listo, ya nos deshicimos de él** –dijo Sango entre risas, a las que Kagome no dudó en unirse.

– **Sango, puedo llamar mañana, ve a dormir** –comentó Kagome.

– **No, ahora ya me despabilaste. Va a ser mejor que me cuentes detalles y lo hagas ya** –la amenazó.

– **Inuyasha apareció después**.

El silencio se hizo presente.

– **Creo que escuche que dijiste Inuyasha** –Sango no sabía si lo había imaginado o era verdad lo que escuchó.

– **Crees bien, es lo que dije** –aseguró la joven. Kagome estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

– **¿Inuyasha? ¿Y qué quería?** –preguntó intrigada la amiga.

– **Reclamarme** –respondió casi al instante. – **Termine admitiéndole que me gustaba **–confesó avergonzada.

– **¿En tiempo pasado?**

Aquella pregunta había desconcertado más de lo habitual a la castaña.

– **¿Qué cosas estás diciendo Sango?** –le preguntó.

– **Que si le dijiste que te gustaba en tiempo pasado o en el presente** –aclaro su amiga.

– **No me gusta Inuyasha** –declaró Kagome al borde del enojo. En ese momento rememoró todos los instantes en que se habían vuelto a cruzar. Sólo la había tratado mal. No era el mismo Inuyasha de antes. – **¡Ni siquiera lo conozco!**

– **Ah, te diste cuenta de que esta hecho un imbécil **–comentó Sango desinteresadamente.

– **Como para no darse cuenta** –escupió amargamente.

– **Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿cómo te fue con el buenote de Kouga?** –la interrogó su amiga. Agradecía aquella pregunta, el tema del peliplateado ya estaba empezando a molestarla.

– **¿A quién llamas buenote mujer?** –se escuchó la voz de Miroku a lo lejos.

Kagome no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas.

– **Estarás contenta, ya me metiste en problemas** –susurró Sango contra el teléfono. – **A nadie Miroku, sólo le estoy haciendo gancho a Kagome** –se defendió de su marido.

– **Los voy a dejar para que discutan tranquilos, mañana nos vemos para charlar detalles** –se excusó Kagome.

– **Ni se te ocurra colgar ese teléfono Kagome Higurashi…** –comenzó a amenazarla Sango, pero ella la interrumpió.

– **¡Adiosito!** –y colgó.

– **Pequeña rata cobarde** –murmuró Sango mientras escuchaba los quejidos de su esposo.

-**VIVIENDO PARA SOBREVIVIR**-

Al día siguiente amaneció de mejor humor. La charla con su amiga había funcionado. Necesitaba pensar la situación en frío.

Se preparó su habitual taza de café y se dispuso a desayunar, cuando el timbre la interrumpió. ¿Quién carajo sería a esta hora de la mañana?

Abrió la puerta con un poco de desconfianza y ahí, del otro lado, estaba Kouga.

– **¿Kouga? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Son las diez de la mañana** –preguntó Kagome sorprendida.

– **Te traje el desayuno** –respondió al tiempo que levantaba una bolsita. – **Café y unas tortitas, ¿qué podría ser mejor?**

– **No tenías por qué hacerlo** –se quejó la castaña. Aquel chico la desconcertaba.

– **No, pero quería** –y ahí estaba esa sonrisa que a ella tanto le gustaba. – **¿Me vas a dejar entrar o desayunamos acá afuera?**

– **Pasa** –dijo derrotada, abriendo la puerta para que el chico pudiera pasar.

Él entró con mucha confianza, depositando la bolsita en la mesa y sentándose en una de las banquetas de la cocina. La chica se sentó a su lado.

– **¿Y bien? ¿Mi desayuno?** –le preguntó al ver que el joven no dejaba de verla embobado.

– **¡Ah, sí!** –exclamó entre risas. Saco dos cafés y un par de tortitas. – **Espero que sean de su agrado bella doncella** –dijo mientras le daba un mordisco a una de las tortitas.

Desayunaron en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Aunque Kagome tenía que admitir que aquello era totalmente nuevo.

– **¿Y qué te impulso a venir?** –le preguntó la chica de repente, cortando el silencio.

– **Quería verte** –le confesó el joven. Las mejillas de Kagome se colorearon. – **Y hablar contigo de algo en particular.**

– **¿De qué?** – le dio un sorbo a su café y lo dejo a un lado para prestarle especial atención al chico.

– **Bueno, veras…** –no sabía cómo tocar un tema tan delicado. Estaba seguro que Kagome se enojaría.

– **¿Qué?** –lo apresuró la chica. Se ponía impaciente.

– **Quería pedirte que confíes en mí **–declaró.

Kagome parpadeó unos instantes. ¿Eso era lo que tanto le costaba decir? Se lo quedo mirando sin entender.

– **Me di cuenta de que no dejas que las personas se te acerquen mucho, y no sé cuál es la razón, pero te quiero pedir que no hagas eso conmigo** –soltó apresuradamente Kouga. – **Por favor, no me alejes.**

– **Yo…** –no sabía qué decir. ¿Tanto se notaba su actitud?

Lo miró un momento. Kouga parecía sincero, le inspiraba confianza. Pero no estaba segura de querer dar ese paso. ¿Y si le fallaban de nuevo? ¿Y si confiaba en él y luego desaparecía?

– **No sé si pueda hacer eso** –admitió con algo de recelo.

– **¿Por qué?** –le insistió el joven tomándola de la mano.

Ella se paró de inmediato alejándose del contacto del chico. Le dio la espalda para no ver la tristeza que había en aquellos ojos celestes.

– **Porque no puedo dar ese paso** –dijo tristemente.

– **¿Puedo saber que te hicieron en el pasado para que estés así?** –preguntó cortésmente. No quería forzar las cosas, pero deseaba que la chica confiara en él.

Kagome suspiro. Él no se iba a dar por vencido. Y también era el momento de afrontar las cosas. No ganaba nada con salir huyendo siempre.

Volvió a sentarse al lado del joven, resignada a contarle su historia.

– **Cuando tenía dieciocho, mis padres y mi hermano fallecieron** –comenzó a contar, aún sin mirarlo. – **A pesar de que era mayor de edad, seguía siendo muy chica. La situación me sobrepasó **–hizo una pausa momentánea y siguió. – **Me sentía abandonada.**

Kouga guardo un momento de silencio, asimilando las palabras de la chica.

– **No me gusta dejar que la gente se me acerque, porque tengo miedo** –confesó ella. – **Miedo a que…**

– **Te vuelvan a abandonar** –concluyó él.

Ella lo miró. Había comprensión en su mirada, casi se podía decir que era lástima lo que sentía por ella.

– **Te entiendo, de verdad que lo hago. Pero Kagome** –se puso frente a ella y volvió a agarrarle la mano. – **No tienes por qué temer conmigo. **

– **No quiero que sientas lástima por mí, Kouga** –le dijo la castaña sin humor. Odiaba que la gente se sintiera así por ella.

– **No tengo lástima de ti Kagome. Siento lástima por mí, por no poder hacer que confíes en mi cuando es lo que más quiero** –le declaró sin pensárselo dos veces.

Ella se quedó helada. Nunca le habían dicho nada más hermoso.

– **Por favor Kagome, sólo dame una oportunidad. Confía en mí, no voy a fallarte** –le rogó a la joven.

Kagome dudó. Era ahora o nunca.

– **Esta bien, pero ten en cuenta que no doy segundas oportunidades** –dijo derrotada.

Él chico saltó a abrazarla riendo como loco. Estaba feliz. Y Kagome estaba… Bueno ella estaba tratando de asimilar lo que había hecho.

Y aquella mañana las cosas empezaron a tener otro rumbo. Para bien o para mal, ¿quién sabe?

* * *

><p><em>Bueno he de aclarar que me costó mucho hacer este capítulo. Últimamente vivo con la cabeza en las nubes. La facultad, la enfermedad de mi mamá, la relación con mi novio que no está muy bien, tratar de conseguir un trabajo. Son muchas cosas juntas.<em>

_Igualmente, y a pesar de que es un poco soso y repetitivo, espero que les haya gustado este cap. Cualquier crítica o sugerencia es tomada en cuenta._

_Si te __**gustó**__ déjame tu __**review!**_

_Gracias a __**ScarletSide, Maria, andreb1401, zabitamt1975, JulieGrayson, drami0301, miko kaoru-sama, Azmaria, y todos los guests, **__que se tomaron la molestia de comentar y dejarme sus opiniones. Si el tiempo me apremiara les contestaría uno por uno, así que disculpen si no puedo hacerlo y a veces termino generalizando._

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE**__**: HACE UNOS DÍAS PUBLIQUÉ UN NUEVO FIC. A AQUELLOS/LLAS QUE LE GUSTE TWILIGHT, O SIMPLEMENTE DESEEN ALGO PARA LEER, EL FIN SE ENCUENTRA EN MI BIOGRAFÍA. TAMBIÉN LES DEJO EL ENLACE AQUÍ:**_

**_https: s/11056438/1/LA-SIN-RAZ%C3%93N_**

_Espero que se animen a pasarse por mi nuevo fic. Subiré actualización muy pronto por ahí._

_Nos vemos en la próxima actualización. __**Saludos!**_

Mademoiselle Michelle.


	11. Capitulo 10

**Viviendo para **_**Sobrevivir**_

_Tras la muerte de sus padres y de su pequeño hermano, Kagome se cierra ante cualquier emoción o sentimiento. No se permite volver a pasar por aquel dolor jamás. No se permite que ninguna persona vuelva a destrozarle el corazón de esa forma, y dejarla abandonada a su suerte. Ella nació destinada a sobrevivir._

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a _**Inuyasha,**_ el manga de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es enteramente _**mía.**_

**NOTA **_**IMPORTANTE**_**: HACE UNOS DÍAS PUBLIQUÉ UN NUEVO FIC. A AQUELLOS/LLAS QUE LE GUSTE TWILIGHT, O SIMPLEMENTE DESEEN ALGO PARA LEER, EL FIN SE ENCUENTRA EN MI BIOGRAFÍA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Especial Dos<strong>

_**La charla**_

_Inuyasha POV_

Ese día había sido un día de mierda. Como todos los demás durante las últimas semanas.

Mi relación con Kikyo venía en picada, hacía tiempo que el cariño y el amor habían salido corriendo de ahí. Ninguno de los dos nos queríamos como solíamos hacerlo, pero seguíamos juntos por pura inercia. Y era una jodida mierda.

Sango se había enojado conmigo por portarme como un imbécil con Kagome, su mejor amiga. Por ende Miroku también estaba enfadado. Ninguno de los dos dejaba de mencionar, a la primera oportunidad que se les presentaba, que yo era un completo idiota.

Y lo era. Era un completo idiota. Pero es que simplemente no podía. No podía olvidar que aquella chiquilla que tanto quería desapareció por seis años de mierda sin ninguna explicación. Me había costado un infierno borrar ese sentimiento y, ¿para qué? Para verla dos segundos y darme cuenta de que estuve todo el maldito tiempo engañándome a mí mismo. Y tampoco podía olvidar eso.

Así que sí. No podía evitar tratar mal a Kagome cada vez que nos cruzábamos. Tenía que mantenerla alejada de mí. Por su bien. Y también por el mío.

Terminé mi whisky y me dispuse a hacer la única cosa estúpida que se me pasaba por la cabeza en ese momento. Necesitaba explicaciones. Desde que Kagome había llegado, o más bien, desde que nos habíamos vuelto a encontrar, estaba lleno de preguntas que necesitaba hacerle. Y que esperaba tuvieran una respuesta.

Tomé las llaves de mi auto y no dudé ni un momento en dirigirme a su departamento. Dirección que amablemente le había sacado a Miroku hacía unos días.

Eran las diez en punto cuando estacioné en frente del condominio. Sabía muy bien cuál era el de ella. Lo había comprobado hacía unos días. Sí, la había estado espiando.

En ninguna de las tres ventanas había ni un destello de luz. Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue que estuviera durmiendo. Pero era viernes y lo más probable es que hubiera salido, así que sólo me dediqué a esperar.

Esperé alrededor de veinte minutos hasta que un audiA4 negro se estacionó y de él bajó Kagome. Lucía hermosa. Ese precioso vestido azul que se ajustaba a su cuerpo me quitaba el aliento.

Dentro del auto pude divisar a aquel sujeto moreno. Ese que estuvo en la habitación de Ai hacía unas semanas. La sangre me hirvió. ¿Qué hacía Kagome saliendo con ese sujeto?

Me bajé al instante en que el Audi se fue, y me dirigí firme hacía ella.

– **¿Estas saliendo con ese tipo?** –exigí saber.

Note como se ponía rígida ante mi voz, para luego darse la vuelta y enfrentarme.

_Sé que tomé el camino que nunca quisiste para mí,_

_sé que te decepcioné._

– **¿Qué quieres Inuyasha?** –preguntó cortante. Estaba sorprendida pero quería ocultarlo tras una fachada de mujer fuerte que yo no me terminaba de tragar.

– **Hablar contigo** –le contesté sin más.

_Tantas noches sin dormir, _

_¿dónde estabas esperando por mí?_

_Bueno, sólo soy un esclavo de la noche._

Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna. Por unos minutos sólo nos miramos, marrón frente a dorado. Y recordé a aquella frágil chica de la que me había enamorado años atrás, que evidentemente no era la misma que tenía en frente ahora mismo.

_Ahora recuerdo cuando te dije que es lo último que veras de mí, _

_¿recuerdas cuando te rompí hasta las lágrimas?_

– **Y bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar a esta hora de la noche?** –cuestionó, aún sin ningún rastro de humor en la voz.

Mi reacción inmediata fue acercarme a ella. Cosa que la puso nerviosa.

– **¿No vas a invitarme a entrar?** –le pregunté en mi habitual tono altanero. No quería que se diera cuenta de lo débil que era en ese momento.

– **¿Debería?** –preguntó desafiante. Cosa que me gustó.

– **Va a ser una conversación muy larga** –_o eso espero_.

Ella suspiró, y creí que se había rendido.

– **Podemos hablar, de lo que sea que quieras hablar, en otro momento. Estas no son horas para tener una charla** –volvió a desafiar.

Le vi la clara intención de entrar en el departamento, así que rápidamente la agarré del brazo y la obligue a mirarme a la cara. Y fue lo peor que pude haber hecho, para mí.

– **No vas a escaparte de nuevo, no lo permitiré** –quise disimular el dolor que sentía, pero me fue inútil y temí que ella se diera cuenta.

_Sé que tome el camino que nunca quisiste para mí,_

_Te di un infierno a través de todos los años._

– **No tenía planeado ir a ningún lado** –su voz era apenas un susurro, y su cara era la imagen viva del miedo. Yo la estaba asustando.

Aflojé el agarre en su brazo.

– **Por favor Kagome, déjame entrar. Háblame** –le supliqué en un último intento.

_Así que…_

_Apuesto mi vida, _

_apuesto mi vida, _

_apuesto mi vida por ti. _

Vi en su cara que por fin había cedido.

– **Esta bien** –dijo resignada.

Abrió la puerta para dejarme entrar y no dudé en adentrarme en aquel pequeño lugar. Se veía chico pero cómodo.

Me giré para encararla y note como le costaba mirarme a la cara.

– **Volvemos al principio, ¿qué quieres hablar a esta hora?** –preguntó sin moverse dos centímetros de donde estaba.

Mis dedos ansiaban por tocarla, acariciarla.

Me deslice sobre un pequeño sofá y palpé el lado vacío a mi lado. Quería sentirla cerca, lo más cerca posible.

– **¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo?**

_He estado alrededor del mundo,_

_pero en mis sueños más salvajes_

_vuelvo corriendo hacia ti._

– **Inuyasha ve al maldito grano** –definitivamente mi presencia le quitaba el humor. Y eso me lo quitaba a mí.

– **¿Por qué Kagome? **–le lancé sin vacilación la pregunta.

Pero ella no logró entenderla.

– **Porque son casi las doce y media de la noche** –vi como hizo rodar sus ojos, a falta de paciencia.

– **Esa no es la pregunta que yo hice** –le aclaré.

En su cara vi el entendimiento. Supo a dónde me dirigía. La escuché aclararse la garganta antes de hablar.

_He dicho un millón de mentiras_

_pero ahora digo una sola verdad;_

_ahí estás, en todo lo que hago._

– **¿Entonces qué estás preguntando? **–pronunció en un murmullo.

Y eso acabó definitivamente con la poca paciencia que había tenido hasta ese momento.

Me paré golpeando la mesita de luz que se encontraba más cerca.

– **No te hagas la idiota Kagome, sabes perfectamente lo que estoy preguntando** –elevé la voz. Pero ella no contestaba. – **¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir a dónde? ¿Por qué nos abandonaste?** –cuestioné claramente, sin dejarle lugar a las dudas. – **¿Por qué ME abandonaste?** –esa última pregunta salió inconsciente de mí, pero al parecer ella no logró darse cuenta.

_Ahora recuerdo cuando te dije que es lo último que veras de mí, _

_¿recuerdas cuando te rompí hasta las lágrimas?_

La vi apretar sus puños en una clara señal de malestar.

– **Necesitaba sanar y no podía obligarlos a quedarse a mi lado. No cuando yo estabas en ese estado tan deplorable** –declaró.

Apartó su mirada de la mía. Parecía avergonzada de lo que acababa de confesar, mientras que yo seguía procesando sus palabras. Llegó la comprensión, luego le siguió el enojo.

– **¡¿Y si podías obligarnos a desaparecer de tu lado?!** –grité enojado.

No pude evitar que lágrimas se agolparan en mis ojos, y eso me enfureció más. No podía controlar nada de mí cuando estaba cerca de esa mujer.

La vi retroceder un par de pasos, asustada. Me obligué a disminuir el enojo.

– **Tu elección no fue justa** –logré decir un poco más calmado.

Ella me dio la espalda.

– **No podía permitir que volvieran a abandonarme** –dijo ida, para sí misma. Aunque con mucho esfuerzo logré oírla.

_¿Qué? ¿Abandonarla? ¿Quién?_ No entendía sus palabras, me desconcertaban.

– **¿Quién iba a abandonarte? **–le pregunté claramente confundido.

_Sé que tome el camino que nunca quisiste para mí,_

_Te di un infierno a través de todos los años._

– **No ibas a quedarte a mi lado, no después de que lo superara. Tendrías que ir a hacer tu vida y yo me quedaría sola, de nuevo** –su voz era apenas un murmullo.

_¿Estaba hablando de mí? _La comprensión volvió a golpearme, y nuevamente trajo a la ira consigo.

– **¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso? **–le pregunté casi escupiendo.

Ella se giró, con la confusión grabada en su rostro.

– **¿Perdón?**

– **¿Y si yo estaba dispuesto a permanecer a tu lado?** –le cuestioné.

Ella se había ido, había huido, por miedo a que yo la abandonara luego de que lograra superar la muerte de su familia. Pero jamás tuvo en cuenta mis sentimientos. Y no logró darse cuenta de que yo me hubiera quedado toda la vida a su lado si me lo pedía. Nos hizo pasar un infierno de años por eso. A mí. A Sango. A Miroku. Y sobre todo a ella misma.

_Así que…_

_Apuesto mi vida,_

_apuesto mi vida,_

_apuesto mi vida por ti._

– **Imposible** –murmuró, lo cual me hizo enojar más.

– **¡¿Imposible por qué?!** –volví a gritar.

– **Porque estoy segura**.

Odiaba que creyera que sabía que era lo que yo sentía o pensaba en aquel entonces. ¡Ella no sabía nada!

– **¡¿Cómo mierda estás tan segura?!** –le cuestioné impaciente.

– **¡Porque tú no sentías lo mismo que yo!** –gritó a su vez, también enojada.

Y eso me desconcertó.

– **¿Qué sentías tú?** –quise saber.

La noche que se había emborrachado la había escuchado decir que yo le gustaba, además de que ahora le parecía un completo idiota. Pero, ¡estaba borracha!

La escuché respirar pesadamente, como si estuviera debatiendo si decirme algo o no. Luego se dio la vuelta, escondiéndose de mí.

– **Estaba enamorada de ti** –confesó.

Y mi mundo se congeló. Ni de cerca me hubiera imaginado que ella se sentía igual.

_No me digas que estoy equivocado,_

_he caminado por este camino antes._

Traté de responderle, deseaba decirle que yo me sentía igual hacía seis años y que había sido una estúpida en salir corriendo y no decirme nada. Pero las palabras me fallaron. Estaba atónito.

Escuche como comenzaba a llorar, rompiéndome el corazón.

– **Vete Inuyasha, ya no hay más nada de qué hablar** –me echó.

_Te deje por tu cuenta._

– **Kagome…** –quería hablar, decirle todo. Pero ella me interrumpió.

– **¡Vete!** –gritó.

No, yo quería saber.

– **¿Esa declaración, es ahora, en tiempo pasado?** –le pregunté en voz baja.

Estaba dispuesto a confesarle todo. Decirle que había intentado sacármela de la cabeza y del corazón, pero que todavía seguía ahí. Ella era dueña de todo. Pero lo que dijo a continuación me detuvo.

– **Si** –respondió.

_Por favor, créeles cuando dicen_

_que eso ha quedado atrás._

Escuché el crujir de mi corazón, y vi cómo mis esperanzas se arrojaban de un quinto piso.

– **Vete por favor** –insistió.

Pero antes de irme necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien, que se encontraba feliz. Aunque fuera con ese sujeto que me desagradaba.

– **Sólo una cosa y luego me iré y no te molestaré más** –me costaba encontrar el valor para pronunciar aquella pregunta. – **¿Estas con él? ¿Con ese chico?** –y me vi buscando el valor para afrontar la respuesta también.

Se dio la vuelta, con la cabeza en alto, enfrentándome nuevamente.

– **Si** –volvió a responder.

Suspiré levemente, resignado. Encaré mi retirada hacia la puerta. Ya no iba a molestarla más. La había perdido.

– **Adiós Kagome** –me despedí.

– **Adiós Inuyasha** –la escuché decir.

_Por favor, perdóname_

_por lo que he hecho._

Y me fui. No me quedé a pelear por ella.

* * *

><p><em>He tomado muy en cuenta la sugerencia de <em>_**ScarletSide **__y acá les dejo el capítulo de la charla pero desde la perspectiva de Inuyasha. ¡Espero que les guste!_

_Si te __**gustó**__ déjame tu __**review!**_

_Gracias nuevamente por todos sus comentarios de aliento, me animan a seguir escribiendo. Y como ya he dicho antes, cualquier crítica y/o sugerencia es bienvenida._

**NOTA IMPORTANTE****: HACE UNOS DÍAS PUBLIQUÉ UN NUEVO FIC. A AQUELLOS/LLAS QUE LE GUSTE TWILIGHT, O SIMPLEMENTE DESEEN ALGO PARA LEER, EL FIN SE ENCUENTRA EN MI BIOGRAFÍA.**

_Espero que se animen a pasarse por mi nuevo fic. ¡Subí nueva actualización ayer!_

_No les puedo asegurar cuándo voy a volver a actualizar, porque a veces me dan ganas al día siguiente y a veces no me dan ganas por toda una semana. Pero aun así, les prometo que será pronto. _

_¡Nos vemos!_

Mademoiselle Michelle.


	12. Capitulo 11

**Viviendo para **_**Sobrevivir**_

_Tras la muerte de sus padres y de su pequeño hermano, Kagome se cierra ante cualquier emoción o sentimiento. No se permite volver a pasar por aquel dolor jamás. No se permite que ninguna persona vuelva a destrozarle el corazón de esa forma, y dejarla abandonada a su suerte. Ella nació destinada a sobrevivir._

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a _**Inuyasha,**_ el manga de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es enteramente _**mía.**_

**NOTA **_**IMPORTANTE**_**: HACE UNOS DÍAS PUBLIQUÉ UN NUEVO FIC. A AQUELLOS/LLAS QUE LE GUSTE TWILIGHT, O SIMPLEMENTE DESEEN ALGO PARA LEER, EL FIN SE ENCUENTRA EN MI BIOGRAFÍA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Nueve<strong>

_**Complicaciones**_

– **¡Por favor! ¡Acepten la invitación!** –rogó una muy desesperada Sango a la pareja.

Kagome dudó, sabía lo que pasaría si aceptaba. En cambio Kouga estaba encantado de que lo invitaran, eso significaba que ya empezaban a verlo como el novio de Kagome.

Durante el transcurso del último mes, Kagome y Kouga se habían hecho muy cercanos. Salían a bares, a restaurantes, iban al cine, a pasear, e incluso el joven pasaba muy seguido por su casa. Aunque aquello no significaba que estuvieran saliendo, y ambos lo sabían. Kouga mantenía las distancias y no insistía con el tema, y para Kagome las cosas así estaban perfectas.

Pero el resto de las personas no sabían aquel lado de la historia. La única que estaba enterada con detalle de todo era Sango.

En el hospital, sus colegas e incluso superiores, creían que estaban saliendo. Rumor el cual ninguno de los dos intentó desmentir. Miroku y Ai sabían, o sospechaban, lo mismo que los demás. Y para Inuyasha, bueno, él se encargaba de saber lo menos posible de la vida de Kagome.

– **¿Kagome me estás escuchando?** –preguntó el joven sacudiendo una mano en frente de ella.

– **¿Qué?** –exclamó confundida, y avergonzada de haber perdido el hilo de la conversación.

– **Decía que será divertido ir, di que sí** –suplicó Kouga.

La castaña suspiró. _Ya que, sólo es una cena _pensó resignada.

– **Esta bien, iremos Sango** –aceptó, sin saber muy bien en qué se estaba metiendo.

La amiga empezó a chillar de la alegría, saltando de acá para allá. Luego se abalanzó a abrazarlos a ambos, mientras seguía con sus gritos de victoria.

– **La cena es a las ocho, ¡los veo allá! **–se despidió agitando la mano.

Cuando Sango se perdió de la vista de ambos, Kagome se giró hacía Kouga.

– **¿A qué vino tanta insistencia?** –cuestionó enarcando una ceja.

– **Es bueno que tus amigos se den cuenta de que estamos juntos** –dijo el chico un poco cabizbajo.

– **No estamos juntos, sólo pasamos tiempo juntos** –_mucho tiempo juntos _pensó para sí misma.

– **Kagome…** –intentó empezar con el tema, pero la chica lo cortó.

– **Ya tuvimos esta conversación antes Kouga, ya sabes lo que pienso** –le advirtió. Recogió unos papeles que había en una mesita baja, y se dispuso a seguir trabajando. – **Ven a buscarme 7.30** –y salió de la sala.

Él se quedó unos minutos allí, pensando su próxima estrategia.

-**VIVIENDO PARA SOBREVIVIR**-

Eran las 7.50 y el joven todavía no aparecía. La castaña iba y venía por el departamento con su chaqueta en la mano. Su paciencia iba en picada.

El timbre sonó, sacándola de sus pensamientos asesinos contra el chico.

– **¿Por qué tardaste tanto?** –le preguntó al tiempo que abría la puerta.

– **Estas muy linda Kagome** –halagó Kouga su atuendo informal para la cena.

– **No estas respondiendo mi pregunta** –insistió la chica de brazos cruzados.

– **Tenía unas cosas que hacer** –respondió secamente el chico. Acto seguido la envolvió en un abrazo y le susurró al oído. – **Pero no desesperes bella doncella, tu príncipe de brillante armadura ya está aquí.**

A Kagome se le erizó la piel y le dio un vuelco el corazón. Tenía que admitir que le gustaba mucho que la llamara bella doncella.

– **Ya vámonos, príncipe** –dijo riéndose y tirando del joven hacía fuera.

-**VIVIENDO PARA SOBREVIVIR**-

Media hora más tarde la joven pareja estaba estacionando en frente de la casa de los Sasaki.

– **Te dije que llegaríamos tarde** –le reprochó la chica frunciendo el ceño.

– **Lo siento, surgieron unas cosas importantes y no pude llegar antes** –se disculpó él.

– **¡Chicos! ¡Y hasta que llegaron! **–escuchó la voz de su amiga desde la entrada. – **Eran los únicos que faltaban.**

– **¿Hay más gente?** –preguntó Kagome confundida. La castaña creía que la cena era sólo para ellos dos.

– **Pues sí, lamento no habértelo dicho antes** –se apresuró a decir Sango. – **Son unos compañeros de Miroku y otras personas.**

Entraron los tres a la casa, Sango rehuyendo de la mirada de Kagome. Sabía lo que se vendría.

– **Buenas noches** –saludaron a la par los jóvenes.

Y todo venía bien, hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. Inuyasha estaba en lado más alejado de la mesa, y a su lado estaba Kikyo.

_Perfecto _pensó con desagrado Kagome mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su amiga. Ésta la condujo a sus lugares, que eran al lado de ella y de Miroku.

– **¿Dónde está Ai?** –preguntó Kagome a Sango en un susurro, al darse cuenta de que la niña no estaba.

– **Esta en la casa de una amiga, le parecía aburrida la idea de la cena** – le susurró su amiga contestándole.

Tres compañeros y socios de Miroku su presentaron ante ellos. Eran gente refinada, portaban caros trajes sólo para una simple cena. De haberlo sabido, ella hubiera usado algo más elegante para encajar.

En total, había nueve personas sentadas en aquella mesa. Y dos que no deseaban cruzar ni las miradas. La castaña evadía a toda costa la dorada mirada que le dirigía aquel muchacho. Dejo que Kouga tomara las riendas en la conversación, incluyéndola de vez en cuando. En realidad ella sólo quería salir corriendo de allí. En algunas ocasiones le dirigía una mirada de muerte a su amiga, y esta le devolvía una mirada de súplica.

Después del plato principal decidió que era hora de escaparse un rato.

– **Con su permiso** –dijo cortésmente retirándose de la mesa. Le mandó una mirada a Sango indicándole que la siguiera, y esta así lo hizo.

Cuando las dos mujeres se hubieron alejado del comedor, Kagome habló. O más bien grito silenciosamente histérica.

– **¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?!** –le recriminó a su amiga en un susurro.

– **Lo siento, Miroku los invitó a último momento** –se disculpó la morena.

Kagome suspiró. Pareciera que últimamente era lo único que hacía. Suspirar resignada.

– **¿Por qué tenía que venir con esa?** –preguntó con enfado. Su amiga se le quedó mirando.

– **Creí que no te importaba** –observó Sango.

– **¡No lo hace! **–dijo casi en un grito. Volvió la vista al salón para verificar que nadie la había escuchado, y para su suerte así fue. Todos eran ajenos a su conversación.

– **¿Entonces por qué estas preguntando?** –cuestionó una muy curiosa Sango.

– **Porque la tipa se parece a mí** –se quejó Kagome. – **Es escalofriante** –añadió.

– **En eso tengo que darte la razón** –admitió su amiga.

– **Vamos, volvamos. Deje a Kouga solo en todo ese lío** –dijo la chica dirigiéndose nuevamente al comedor.

En todo el trayecto de vuelta a su silla sintió la dorada mirada encima suyo, pero no se atrevió a mirar en su dirección. Sabía que si lo hacía, no podría quitar la vista de él y no quería que eso sucediera. Ella estaba con Kouga.

– **Si no te quita la vista en dos segundos lo mataré** –susurró cerca de su oído con enfado su acompañante.

– **Sólo está provocándote, no caigas en su juego** –le advirtió Kagome.

Conocía lo bastante a Inuyasha como para entender lo que estaba tratando de hacer, y no iba a dejar que lo lograra. El peliplateado estaba tratando de sacar de sus casillas al moreno, y lo estaba logrando.

– **¡Ey tú!** –habló en voz lo suficientemente alta Kouga, hacía Inuyasha.

Este último enarco una ceja, pero sin despegar la mirada de Kagome. Por su lado la chica seguía sin mirarlo, en vez de esto concentró todas sus energías en controlar a Kouga. Al chico le fallaba el temperamento, la mayoría del tiempo.

– **¡Te estoy hablando imbécil!** –rugió un poco más alto. Todos en la mesa voltearon a verlo.

– **Kouga no hagas esto** –suplicó Kagome tirando de su brazo, tratando de llamar su atención.

Inuyasha desvió la vista de Kagome al chico.

– **Deja de mirarla. Tenes a tu novia al lado, imbécil **–escupió el moreno. Kikyo, por primera vez en la noche, prestó atención a la conversación, aunque simuló no darle ninguna importancia.

– **¿A quién estoy mirando?** –preguntó inocentemente Inuyasha. Eso sólo hizo enojar más al chico.

Kouga pegó un saltó, levantándose de la mesa. A su vez, Inuyasha hizo lo mismo.

– **Kagome está conmigo, más te vale que desvíes tus ojos a otra parte** –le advirtió Kouga al peliplateado. Este ni se inmutó.

– **¡Kouga!** –gritó Kagome levantándose de su lugar. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a decir aquello? – **Suficiente. Nos vamos** –le ordenó tirando de su brazo.

El moreno y el ojidorado no dejaron de mirarse hasta que salieron del comedor. Era un duelo de miradas que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder.

Sango los acompañó hasta la entrada.

– **Lo siento Sango, esto se salió de control **–se disculpó su amiga muy avergonzada.

– **No te preocupes, fue culpa de Miroku por invitarlos** –le echó la bronca a su marido. Luego tendría algunas palabras con él.

– **Dile que lo siento, que estoy muy apenada** –luego miró al chico a su lado. – **Que estamos** –se corrigió. Y golpeó a Kouga en el brazo.

Este, que todavía seguía mirando en dirección al comedor, volvió su atención a las dos mujeres.

– **Eh, si, lo sentimos** –dijo distraído. En realidad no lo sentía en absoluto.

– **No se preocupen, fue sólo un percance menor** –aseguró Sango para dejar más tranquilos a los jóvenes. Bueno, para dejar más tranquila a Kagome.

– **Te llamo luego** –le aseguró la castaña, y salió de la casa con un Kouga quejoso detrás de ella.

El trayecto de la casa de los Sasaki hasta su departamento fue en silencio. Kouga no quería abrir la boca porque sabía que Kagome estaba enojada como el infierno. Y ella no quería abrir la boca porque estaba segura de que su filtro-controlador-de-enojo no le estaba funcionando en ese momento.

Kouga se estacionó y durante unos minutos permanecieron así, en silencio. Pero alguno de los dos tenía que, eventualmente, romperlo. Así que Kouga se armó de coraje y habló.

– **Lo siento** –se disculpó.

– **¿Es todo lo que puedes decir?** –preguntó la castaña aun sin mirarlo.

– **¡Ese infeliz no te quitaba los ojos de encima!** –empezó a gritar el chico, perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

– **Te advertí que lo hacía a propósito, sólo para hacerte enojar. ¡Y tú caíste en su juego! **–escupió Kagome, tratando de controlar su ira. – **A demás no estamos saliendo. ¡No soy de tu propiedad, no te pertenezco, ni nada por el estilo! **

Aquel comentario hirió realmente al joven.

– **Tienes razón, lo siento. Me comporte como un animal** –dijo, de verdad apenado, Kouga.

Ella suspiró.

– **Esto es más complicado de lo que creí** –admitió Kagome en voz baja. Luego miró al joven que estaba a su lado con la mirada gacha. – **No creo estar preparada para esto Kouga, lo siento** –y salió del auto sin dejarle responder.

Pero él no la siguió. Lo había visto en su mirada, ella no quería ser seguida. Por lo menos, no por él.

Puso en marcha el auto y se retiró, con la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola de nuevo! Sé que me he tardado más de lo que suelo hacerlo, pero entre la facultad y las materias del secundario que todavía me faltan rendir no me dan respiro. <em>_**Lamento**__ haberlos echo esperar, pero ya estoy aquí! Espero que les haya gustado este cap, fue un poco así como un tiro al aire y tampoco lo revisé. Y como les digo siempre: cualquier crítica o sugerencia es tomada en cuenta._

_Si te __**gustó**__ déjame tu __**review!**_

_Gracias por dejarme sus tan hermosos reviews, me encanta leer que les encanta la historia, las críticas, las sugerencias. Me animan a seguir escribiendo. ¡Así que muchas, muchas, muchas gracias! _

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE**__**: HACE UNOS DÍAS PUBLIQUÉ UN NUEVO FIC. A AQUELLOS/LLAS QUE LE GUSTE TWILIGHT, O SIMPLEMENTE DESEEN ALGO PARA LEER, EL FIN SE ENCUENTRA EN MI BIOGRAFÍA.**_

_Trataré de subir seguido, aunque no puedo asegurar nada. __Nos vemos en la próxima. __**Saludos!**_

Mademoiselle Michelle.


	13. Capitulo 12

**Viviendo para **_**Sobrevivir**_

_Tras la muerte de sus padres y de su pequeño hermano, Kagome se cierra ante cualquier emoción o sentimiento. No se permite volver a pasar por aquel dolor jamás. No se permite que ninguna persona vuelva a destrozarle el corazón de esa forma, y dejarla abandonada a su suerte. Ella nació destinada a sobrevivir._

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a _**Inuyasha,**_ el manga de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es enteramente _**mía.**_

**NOTA **_**IMPORTANTE**_**: EL FIC **_**LA SIN RAZÓN**_**, QUE EMPECE HACE UNAS SEMANAS, NO PODRÉ CONTINUARLO HASTA QUE TERMINE CON ESTE. ¡MIL DISCULPAS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Diez<strong>

_**Un nuevo comienzo**_

Las cosas habían quedado peor de lo que ella pensaba. Era casi vergonzoso cruzarse con Kouga en el hospital, así que lo evitaba a toda costa. En realidad, evitaba a toda persona que pudiera hacerle cualquier pregunta al respecto. Se limitaba a hacer su trabajo y listo.

No había hablado con Sango ni con Miroku en días. Tampoco había ido a visitar a Ai. Y mucho menos había sabido de Inuyasha. Y esta última parte, aunque le decepcionaba, sabía que era lo mejor para ella.

Lo raro fue que nadie intentó comunicarse con ella. Ni Sango, ni Miroku y mucho menos Kouga. Y a ella le pareció bien. Necesitaba su espacio para pensar, ir a su propio tiempo.

Era miércoles por la noche, y la castaña ya estaba enfundada en su pijama dispuesta a pedir comida chatarra y clavarse una película de acción. Era el mejor plan que tenía.

Pidió una milanesa a la napolitana con una ración de papas fritas y se apoltrono en el sillón mientras buscaba una buena película para mirar. Al cabo de un rato sonó el timbre anunciando la llegada del repartidor.

Kagome tomó su monedero y se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Pero no era el repartidor el que estaba del otro lado.

– **¿Inuyasha?** –preguntó confundida. ¿Qué hacía el peliplateado en su casa?

– **El mismo que viste y calza** –le contestó el joven, dejando ver una enorme sonrisa. – **¿Puedo pasar?**

La chica dudó. No quería tener otro enfrentamiento con él, pero al parecer venía en son de paz.

– **Claro** –musitó, y se hizo a un lado para darle paso al joven.

Él entro vacilante. La última vez que había estado allí habían peleado y todo había terminado mal. Y él no quería eso esta vez.

– **¿Quieres algo para tomar? ¿Una cerveza?** –preguntó Kagome, sin saber cómo o por dónde empezar la conversación.

Inuyasha rió quedadamente antes de contestar.

– **Una cerveza está bien** –y tomó asiento en el sillón.

La joven agarró dos cervezas, le alcanzó una a él y se sentó a su lado. No lo miró, pero sabía que él la estaba mirando. Lo sentía.

– **¿A qué viniste Inuyasha?** –le cuestionó la castaña.

– **A disculparme** –contestó.

Y ella lo miró. Otra vez, el marrón se encontraba frente a frente con el dorado.

_Cuando estoy nervioso tengo esa manía_

_de hablar demasiado._

_A veces no me puedo callar la maldita boca._

_Es como que necesito decirle a alguien,_

_¿alguien me escucha?_

– **¿De qué te quieres disculpar?** –preguntó la castaña nerviosa, jugando con sus dedos.

– **Desde que nos volvimos a encontrar, no hago otra cosa que portarme como un imbécil contigo Kagome** –escupió el muchacho con cierto desprecio.

– **Que bueno que te has dado cuenta** –comentó una sarcástica Kagome.

– **Estoy hablando en serio Kagome** –la regañó con enfado. Ya era bastante difícil para él estar haciendo todo aquello, no necesitaba que la joven se lo pusiera más complicado. – **Siempre arruinó todo** –dijo para sí mismo.

_Y ahí es cuando parece que lo arruino todo._

_Me olvido de las consecuencias,_

_por un momento pierdo la calma,_

_y en el calor del momento_

_mi boca empieza a decir,_

_las palabras empiezan a fluir._

– **Bueno, yo tampoco me comporté de la mejor forma** –mencionó la chica, tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor.

– **No. No lo hagas** –se apresuró a decir él.

– **¿Que no haga el qué?** –lo miró confundida.

– **No intentes hacerme sentir mejor, soy el único que tiene la culpa aquí** –reprochó el joven.

Por unos instantes reinó el silencio. Ella se miraba las manos, y él la miraba a ella. No sabía cómo pronunciar las palabras correctas. Quería arreglar las cosas con la chica, ¡diablos! Era su mejor amiga. Pero era tan malo disculpándose.

– **Kagome mírame** –le suplicó en voz baja.

Ella lo obedeció, como si su vida dependiera de aquella suplica. Y se quedó sin aliento. Se lo veía derrotado, cansado. Como si estuviera teniendo una guerra en su interior.

– **Luces cansado** –comentó la castaña con tristeza. Por algún motivo, verlo así, en ese estado, la hacía sentirse como el infierno.

Él le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

– **Estoy hecho una mierda** –afirmó. Kagome frunció el ceño y él no pudo más que volver a sonreírle. – **He estado debatiéndome varias cosas. **

– **¿Qué cosas?** –preguntó intrigada.

Él volvió a mirarla, y en su mirada había kilos y kilos de arrepentimiento.

– **Antes que nada, perdóname. Perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho estos últimos meses** –suplicó.

_Pero nunca quise herirte,_

_ahora es tiempo de que aprenda,_

_a tratar a las personas que amo_

_como quiero que me amen._

– **Estas perdonado** –aseguró Kagome.

Él rompió a reír. Kagome lo miró confusa.

– **¿De qué te ríes idiota?** –preguntó dándole un golpe en el brazo.

– **Es que eso fue muy fácil Kag** –ella se sobresaltó al escuchar el apodo que él le había dado hace años. – **Deberías darme algún sermón o una lluvia de insultos.**

– **Bueno, es verdad que estas hecho todo un imbécil arrogante** –comentó la joven. Se llevó el dedo a la boca, en un gesto de estar pensando. – **Pero te perdono.**

Él tomó su mano y le dio un suave beso en la palma. Ella se ruborizó al máximo.

– **Gracias** –susurró Inuyasha.

_Esta es una lección aprendida._

_Odio haberte defraudado,_

_y me siento muy mal por eso._

_Supongo que el karma viene de regreso,_

_porque ahora soy yo el herido._

– **¿Qué son todas esas cosas que te estuviste debatiendo?** –le picó la castaña.

Él volvió a reírse.

– **Siempre tan curiosa** –meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

– **Siempre** –le aseguró ella.

Él sonrío ante esa afirmación. Había cosas que nunca iban a cambiar. Y eso le gustaba.

– **Quiero pedirte algo** –dijo en un susurro el chico.

– **¿Qué?**

_Y odio haberte hecho pensar_

_que la confianza que teníamos se había quebrado._

_No digas que no puedes perdonarme,_

_porque nadie es perfecto._

– **¿Aceptarías volver a ser mi mejor amiga?** –le preguntó el joven dudoso.

Ella lo miró y sonrío. Ese era el Inuyasha que recordaba.

– **Parece que has vuelto** –comentó la joven.

Él la miró sin entender a qué se refería.

– **El Inuyasha que yo conocía ha vuelto **–volvió a decir.

– **Nunca me he ido nena** –aseguró el joven en su habitual tono arrogante. Volvió a tomar su mano y le dio un suave apretón. – **Ahora, ¿me harías el favor de contestarme la pregunta?**

– **Mmm, déjame pensarlo** –hizo una pausa agregándole suspenso al momento, sólo para molestarlo a él. – **¡Claro! **–murmuró efusiva.

Y en ese momento no le importó su estúpido miedo de que las personas se le acercaran demasiado. No le importó que él pudiera desaparecer luego, porque de momento se encontraba allí, con ella. Y todo estaba perfecto.

Él rompió a reír abrazándola, y ella le devolvió con gusto el abrazo. Después de unos minutos, Inuyasha se separó, con expresión seria.

– **Extrañaba esto** –dijo el muchacho.

– **Y yo** –le contestó la joven con una sonrisa.

– **Me has hecho esperar seis años Kagome** –la reprendió serio. – **Si hubiera adivinado tus planes nunca te hubiera dejado cumplirlos. **

_Si estuviera en mis manos regresar el tiempo_

_juro que nunca habría cruzado esa línea._

– **Lo sé** –le aseguró la joven.

De repente el timbré sonó, sacándolos de su pequeño mundo. Kagome se sobresaltó e Inuyasha puso mala cara.

– **Ese debe ser el repartidor** –dijo Kagome alejándose de Inuyasha. Volvió a agarrar el monedero y se dirigió hacia la entrada.

Un muchacho de cabello corto y negro como la noche estaba parado en la entrada, sosteniendo una bolsa de plástico.

– **Aquí está su pedido señorita** –le dijo al tiempo que le entregaba la pequeña bolsa.

Kagome no le dio tiempo a mencionar nada más. Le entregó el dinero y se despidió del chico.

Devuelta en su departamento, deposito la bolsita en la mesa frente al sillón y volvió a sentarse en su lugar.

– **Era él al que estaba esperando cuando te abrí la puerta** –le acusó al peliplateado.

Él no pudo evitar reírse.

– **¿Miércoles de comida chatarra y películas?** –preguntó sin perder la sonrisa. Ella asintió.

– **¿Quieres acompañarme?** –le dijo la joven, con el miedo de que la respuesta fuera un no rotundo.

– **Sería un honor** –contestó Inuyasha a su petición.

Kagome empezó a desenvolver el contenido de la bolsita, mientras que Inuyasha bebía de su cerveza y buscaba una buena película.

Estaban en silencio, cada uno en su deber. Pero era un silencio cómodo, de esos que pasas con tus amigos.

– **¿Y cómo van las cosas con Kikyo?** –preguntó Kagome, dando por iniciada una nueva conversación.

– **Terminamos** –dijo el joven sin siquiera voltear a mirarla. Siguió cambiando los canales como si estuvieran hablando del clima.

– **¿Por qué? **–cuestionó tratando de no sonar muy interesada.

– **Me di cuenta que no era lo que quería** –siguió sin mirarla. Ella frunció el ceño, confundida.

_Entonces me senté y me di cuenta,_

_con lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos,_

_tengo que cambiar si quiero _

_estar contigo por siempre. _

_¡Te prometo que intentaré!_

– **¿Y qué es lo que quieres?** –continuó con el interrogatorio la castaña.

Inuyasha dejo de cambiar los canales y la miró. La miró de tal forma que un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Luego volvió a su tarea de encontrar una película.

– **Todavía no lo sé** –dijo como quien no quiere tal cosa. Pero en su interior si lo sabía, sólo que era demasiado pronto para revelar esa información. – **Mira, están dando la guerra de los mundos. Con este actor que te gusta a ti.**

– **¡Tom Cruise!** –exclamó la joven lanzándose al sillón.

– **Ni siquiera sé qué le ves de lindo **–comentó Inuyasha bebiendo un sorbo de su cerveza.

– **Puedo pasarme toda la noche diciéndote qué le veo de lindo** –contraatacó Kagome, al tiempo que cortaba un trozo de milanesa y se la llevaba a la boca.

– **Keh** –suspiró el joven.

Y se quedaron allí, apoltronados en el sillón viendo la guerra de los mundos mientras comían y bebían. De vez en cuando Inuyasha la observaba con disimulo, y se agradecía mentalmente de haber juntado el valor suficiente para venir a disculparse. Se prometió a sí mismo que jamás volvería a pasar por lo que pasó hace seis años. Kagome lo había perdonado, y aunque no supiera sus verdaderos sentimientos, no la volvería a dejar ir.

* * *

><p><em>Creo que esta vez me tarde como diez u once días. ¡Lo siento! Mi vida personal es un desastre. Debería ir a un psicólogo, aunque eso sería medio irónico ya que estoy estudiando psicología.<em>

_En fin, ¡volví! Y espero que le haya gustado este cap nuevo. Saben que cualquier crítica o sugerencia la tengo en cuenta. _

_Si te __**gustó**__ déjame tu __**review!**_

_Gracias por sus mensajitos. Me encanta que les guste el fic, últimamente viene un poco improvisado, pero se pondrá interesante. _

**NOTA IMPORTANTE****: EL FIC **_**LA SIN RAZÓN**_**, QUE EMPECE HACE UNAS SEMANAS, NO PODRÉ CONTINUARLO HASTA QUE TERMINE CON ESTE. ¡MIL DISCULPAS! **

_Ando con poco tiempo, la próxima agradeceré como se debe. __Nos vemos en la próxima. __**¡Saludos!**_

Mademoiselle Michelle.


End file.
